Into the Night
by WRATH77
Summary: She was a criminal, a thief to be exact. Who knew she was going to fall for the Napoleon of Crime? RatiganXOC R&R Will be changed to M for later chapters. On Hiatus!
1. Prolouge

Isabelle watched as all the lavishly dressed guests came into the ballroom..

As a thief, she has to observe the individuals she going to rob from.

Most of the mice here had so much money that they wont miss a couple hundreds or thousands. Isabelle giggled to herself; she always likes to think big.

Isabelle was a light brown mouse with odd eyes; her right eye was green and her left eye was blue. If anything, she looked fragile, which was laughable since she was anything but. She was what her cousin Neil called; "overly masculine". She fidgeted in her blue gown, not used to wearing formal dresses like these. She watched as a new guest came in and her eyebrows raised in interest.

The guest was a distinguished looking rat, dressed in a black suit along with a opera cape, cravat and a top hat. She watched as strut in, smiling slightly as he saw someone and went straight to that person. It turned out o be an older woman mouse, who she realized was Madam Boucherie.

God, she hated that woman. She was a madam in one of the most well-known brothels in London, which her friend Rose used to be a part of. From Rose's stories, she sounded like an incredibly cruel woman.

As she continued to watch the rat guest and Boucherie talking, she can help but find the rat incredibly...attractive. She growled to herself, feeling like she wanted him...that she just had to have him.

She got up and walked towards them, deciding to make herself known.

Raitgan sighed as he pulled out his cigarette holder and put it in his mouth. Its been a year since his fall from the clock tower and since his thugs (some of them managing to escape) found him. They found him in the Thames river and quickly took him back to the hideout, which for some reason, Basil didn't even look into. Even Fidget, who survived his fall, came back to working for him. It was mostly because they had nowhere else to go.

He decided to got to this party mostly for information. You could find out all the news in London, both good and bad. He decided to talk to Madam Boucherie, who knows all about London gossip and news.

"Madam Boucherie, could I trouble you fro a light?"

"Of course not, Professor." she drawled, giving him a sultry smile. Ratigan looked around at the other guest while Madam Boucherie got a match. He closed his eyes as he knelt for the match, inhaling it when it was lit and murmured a thanks.

"Your welcome."

Ratigan snapped his eyes open when he realized it was a different voice speaking to him. He looked in front of him and saw a young pretty brown mouse in a blue gown, looking quite smugly at him. When he look at her eyes, (which he noticed were different colors), he felt a wave of heat go through him and he could see clearly that she felt it as well as she stared at him.

Their moment was broken by Madam Boucherie cough, who looked insulted by the other mouses interference. The younger mouse looked annoyed at her and looked back at Ratigan with a smile. She started to walk away, with Ratigan watching her. He then went right after her, trying not to bump into anyone, grabbing her wrist. She looked back at him with surprise on her face.

The two just stared at each other, both not saying anything. Finally, Ratigan broke the silence.

"Would you accompany me for a dance ,my dear lady?"

the mouse smiled at him and walked closer too him, her head meeting tot he middle of his chest.

"Of course."

Ratigan gently took her to the middle of the ballroom, where other mice were dancing. He put one of his hands on the small of her back and the other taking her hand in his. They started a slow waltz, smiling as they looked in each others eyes.

"If I may ask, what is your name, miss?"

The mouse smiled at him shyly.

"Isabelle."

"Isabelle" he repeated, as if tasting her name. "I believe it originated in Hebrew, which means "My god is a vow". However, the pronunciation of your name is French, with the word belle, which means beautiful."

Isabelle looked amused by the information, but smiled at him.

"Are you a scholar or a teacher, sir?"

"Why yes, I'm actually a Professor."

He stepped back and bowed, which made her giggle.

"I am Professor Padriac J. Ratigan." he said, kissing her hand, and going back into place.

"Ah, a fellow Irishman. I'm Irish myself." she said smiling.

"But you didn't come Ireland yourself, did you?" he said, noticing her accent didn't sound European at all.

"True, I actually come from America, but I came here to see family. I have to say, London is quite an interesting place."

Ratigan chuckled as they continued to dance, just staring into each others eyes, enjoying the sheer intimacy that they were feeling. Suddenly, they herd the bell ring the hour and Isabelle looked at the time.

"Bollocks." she said under her breath, making Ratigan quirk an eyebrow.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." she said apologetically, which made Ratigan smirk.

"Does your spell end at midnight?" he said, making her smile.

"No, but I have something important to do. I'm very sorry."

"Well, then..."he said, bowing once more and kissing her hand, "I hope we meet again, Miss Isabelle."

Isabelle smiled softly at the large rat.

"So do, Professor, so do I."

She then left the ballroom quickly, thinking of the gentlemanly rat she met.

AN: OK, this is my first ever Great Mouse Detective story, so please be kind to me. Inspired by nostalgia and the wonderful WingsOfASong fanfics on the dear Professor, I decided to make my own.

Ratigan is a bitch to right, trying so damn hard to keep him in character. So, here is an intro to my OC, Isabelle, who is thief and has no idea she is dancing with London's most famous criminal, I will later put why along with her origin. I looked up the info with the name, thinking that Ratigan would probably want to impress Isabelle. I really geeked out when I found out his first name was Padriac, which is an Irish name. Ratigan is Irish, squeeeeeee! The reason that Ratigan looks at her funny when she says "bollocks" is because its another way of saying Fuck and apparently lady's do not swear.

My OC, Isabelle, I,m trying not to put as a Mary-Sue, so just bear with me and if I has really shitty reediting, I'm sorry about that too.

His story will be divided into three parts; Sunrise, Twilight and Nightfall (My god, they sound like the twilight series.), so this will be a long story.

LISTEN UP, THIS IS A MATURE STORY, WHICH MEANS THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE AND SMUT! I know this is a Disney film, but this is a fanfiction, which means I can do what I want!

I don't own GMD except for Isabelle and comments are loved!


	2. Sunrise Chapter 1

Isabelle sat on to of one f the buildings in London, smiling at the headline of the newspaper shes reading.

"BLACK MASK THIEF STRIKES AGAIN!"

Isabelle laughed loudly, throwing the newspaper in the air, watching it drift down. She's only been n London for a year and she's already making a name for herself. She pulled off some good jobs, each one getting more challenging and each one getting her and her team more loot.

She worked with two of her cousins; Neil (who was the brains of the operations) and Abigail and three friends; Thomas, Klaus and Rose. It was actually Abigail's idea for the disguise, to wear completely black cloth and mask with a mesh where her eyes were. It camouflaged her surroundings, it enabled easy movement for her and it gave the police a certain outlook on her. It worked well so far.

However, her recent thoughts kept going back to the rat she met at the ball last week. He was very charming, but she could also feel that he could quite be...malicious. She wondered how a rat as himself managed to get himself into that class; from what she knows, rat aren't even considered equal to mice. She scowls, thinking that's the dumbest thing she ever heard. She knows her best friend, Thomas (who is also a rat), had hard times and she got equal hard times for just being his friend. But it was worth it, it was all worth it.

Isabelle shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She had to get to work.

She put the mask over her head, feeling the material send tingles in her body. Checking if she had everything on her and the bag she slung over her shoulder doesn't have any holes, she got on her feet and looked at the scenery of London.

There was a rumor that there was a lot of loot somewhere in the sewers, near the waterfront. There was supposed to be gold, jewels and much much more. It sounded like a treasure trove and Isabelle thought it was worthy of her attention.

Isabelle breathed in and jumped off the ledge of the rooftop, somersaulting to a ledge to another, giggling to herself.

She can't wait.

AN: And here's another chapter, this time showing what Isabelle's criminal name is, that she works with a team, shes still thinking about Ratigan and she has a friend who is a rat. I'm also showing that's she very acrobatic, like a gymnast. She is very stealth like when shes on a job or in a fight. Also, I,m giving an idea for her thief outfit, its kinda like a ninja outfit, except she has a mesh covering for her eyes, since they are very distinctive and she walks barefoot, she has cloth covering her feet. I guess you readers know wheres she going, if you don't, well...I'm not going to tell you, just have to stay tuned!

I don't own GMD or Ratigan, believe me, if I did, there would have been a sequel and he would have been back!

Isabelle is mine though!

REVIEWS ARE LOVED!


	3. Sunrise Chapter 2

Isabelle was in the sewers, moving very quietly and staying in the shadows. So far, she hasn't seen anyone, not even any guards.

When she got to the end of the sewers, she saw a barrel with an R over the doorway. She quietly got down from her perch and kept into the shadows to the doorway. When she looked inside, her eyes widened and sparkled.

Inside was a lavishly bright room, with a champagne fountain, a throne and to her utter delight;crown jewels that sparkled in the light. Looking quickly to see if there was anybody there, she moved swiftly inside, hiding in the corners. She then got in front of the jewels, seeing the biggest ones and the ones that sparkled a lot and putting them in her bag. She giggled to herself as she thought of the riches they could get from theses jewels. She was so ingrained in her thoughts that she didn't hear or see the small figure coming into the room.

"What the-"

Isabelle looked behind her, her fur standing on end, and saw a bat with a crippled wing, a peg leg and a dark cap. Isabelle cursed under her breath, chastising herself for not noticing the bat. He suddenly began to yell.

"Thief! Thief! Theirs a thi-Ugh!"the bat yelled out, his sentence cut off when Isabelle kicked him in the face. She heard more people coming and quickly hid behind the throne. She heard them coming in and some gasped when they saw the bat groaning on the floor.

"What happened to Fidgit?" she heard someone said

"He hollered that there was thief here. Spread out, he can't be far."

Isabelle looked behind the throne, at the direction of the doorway. She saw about 10 thugs all around looking for her. She sighed, knowing that she has to fight her way out, stealth wasn't going to cut it.

She reached into her pocket and put on the claws Abigail made for her. They looked like curved fingernails but were each connected on strings. So all she had to do was put her fingers in each claw and then tied the string around her wrist.

As she strapped them on, she sighed and put the bag over her shoulder. She took another deep breath and quickly came out of her hiding place, slashing at the first thug she saw.

Isabelle slashed, kicked and punched her way through, ignoring the cries of pain, the flesh she teared and the bones she felt break. She was half way to the door when she suddenly felt someone grab her right wrist in a strong grip and yanked her back. He then started to bend her wrist backwards, making her shriek in pain. She felt the man stiffened for a moment and then he suddenly grabbed her mask, tearing it off. She got a look at her assailant and gasped.

Staring at her with an expression of complete surprise that mirrored her own was Professor Ratigan!

They stared at each other for a full minute until Isabelle slashed the arm that was holding her, making him let go and crying out in pain. She dashed to the doorway, telling to herself over and over that she was going to make it.

That was when one of the thugs got in front of her and hit her in the head with a chair.

Pain exploded in Isabelle's head as she fell to the ground hard. Her vision was blurred as she tried to stand up, only falling to the floor again. She looked up and saw Ratigans face out of focus, she could tell he looked at her with a curious look.

Then, all she saw was black.

AN: Wow, two chapters in one day! Woot! Anyway, a bit of action and Isabelle will fight tooth and nail to get out of any situation. One of the people I based Isabelle on was catwoman, hence the thievery and the claws. Gotta love catwoman!

So, in this chapter, Isabelle beats up Fidgit and half of Ratigans boys and slashes his arm. I kinda show the violence in her. Violence runs deep into Isabelle's family, I will explain that later. The reason I put Ratigan stiffened when he heard her in pain was because she shrieked like a woman and they didnt think a woman would rob them or do that much damage, yeah right!

So now shes knocked out, which I left on a cliffhanger. Sorry to do this to you readers, just stay tuned!

I dont own GMD or Ratigan (pouts at that), only Isabelle I own.


	4. Sunrise Chapter 3

When Isabelle woke up, her head was pounding and vision was blurry.

She shook her head, trying to focus. That was when she noticed she was on top of something soft. When her vision cleared a little, her eyes widened at her surroundings.

She was in a lavishly decorated room, like the rich she stole from. She touched her head, feeling bandages wrapped around it. She also noticed she was wearing what seems to be a white nightgown. Her thief outfit and her other tools weren't near her. She growled in annoyance, then remembering who she last saw before she passed out.

"Did he actually help me?" she thought, deciding to speak to the rat professor. She threw the covers off and swung her feet tot he floor. As she stood up she suddenly felt very dizzy and fell to her knees.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be up!"

She looked beside her and saw the bat she kicked earlier, along with two mice and a lizard. They all looked like they wanted to help her, but at the same time, looked too scared to go near her. She got a pretty good idea why.

Isabelle looked at them with suspicion, then moaned; even glaring hurt her head.

"Why...am I here?" she asked, as she slowly got up with a groan and sat on the bed.

"The boss brought you here." the lizard said "And we're suppose to make you as comfortable as possible, he told us."

Isabelle nodded, noticing the chubby mouse with a cigar in his mouth looked nervous and wouldn't look at her.

"Hey." she said, making him jump, "You're the one who hit me with the chair."

He slowly nodded, nervously chewing on his cigar. But Isabelle smiled at him and waved her hand ion a dismissal gesture.

"Ah, you were smart, it dropped me like a rock. Hurt like hell, though. Whats your name?"

"Er, Francis, Miss." he said, looking a little easier and tipping his hat off to her. Isabelle looked at the others, waiting for them to give out their names.

"Tony, Miss." the skinny mouse said in the sweater.

"Bill, Miss." the lizard said, smiling lightly at her. She then looked at the bat who was glaring at her(with his good eye, the other was swollen shut), which made her smile slyly.

"I take it you're Fidget. At least, that's what I heard the other call you."

Fidget nodded, looking at Isabelle with a disgruntled expression. She then looked at the trio.

"So, the Professor helped me, huh?"

They all nodded, remembering after she was knocked out.

FLASHBACK

Francis just stood stunned with the broken chair in his hands as he looked at the unconscious thief.

"It-It was a woman?" he said, not going near her in fear she could just spring up and attack again. Almost half of the thugs were groaning in pain, while the other half just stared at Isabelle.

"What should we do with her, Professor?" Bill asked, looking at Ratigan, who was still clutching his injured arm. He walked over to Isabelle, looking at her curiously with his head tilted in question. He then sighed; bending down and picking her up in his arms, much to his thugs surprise.

"Louis." he said, looking at one of the mice that was uninjured. "I want you to fix her up and then fix all of the others."

"Wait, we're helping her?" Fidget said, a black eye already forming on his face, while Ratigan looked at him with annoyance.

"Yes, Fidget, we are. I'm a little curious about our guest and I would like to-"

His sentence was cut off when they all heard a clunk. They looked down and saw a knife on the ground. When Ratigan moved Isabelle in his arms, they saw two more knives come out from her clothing. They all looked at each other with wide eyes, wondering what else the thief had on.

END FLASHBACK

Isabelle stared at the men, who still looked nervous being around her.

"So, someone patched me up and his boys too, huh? Um, what happened to my clothes, the black outfit that I was wearing, along with the things in it? Where are they?"

That was when they took a step away from her, looking at each other. They remembered all the stuff they took off of her. All of it.

FLASHBACK

Ratigan sat in the throne room, smoking a cigarette. So far Louis patched him, his thugs and Isabelle already. He looked at the table in front of him, with all the things that Isabelle had inside her clothing.

Ten Knives.

Two Walker Colt Revolvers.

A lock and pick kit.

Cat-claws.

The trio and Fidget looked nervously at Ratigan, who raised an eyebrow at her equipment. They were all thinking the same thoughts.

For a thief, she carried more things for an assassin.

END FLASHBACK 

Isabelle smirked at the thugs nervousness; they must have looked at her equipment. Her smirk widened when she saw that Fidget was still glaring at her.

"You know, Fidget, I'm sorry I knocked your block off like that, but you would have blown my cover, which you did. I had to shut you up somehow. No hard feelings, eh?"

The trio snickers as Fidget just glared harder at her. They all jumped when the door opened, revealing Ratigan, without his jacket and cape. His arm was also bandaged as well.

"That will be all. I will like to speak to our guest." he said, giving Isabelle a sly smile. The nodded and quickly left the room, leaving the two criminal alone.

AN: So, here is another chappie! You know those three guys that were trying to calm Ratigan down when Bartholomew(that drunk mouse) called him a rat? I know the lizard guy is name Bill, I don't know the other two, so I just call them Francis and Tony. They are going to have a bigger part here then in the film. Yeah, Fidget doesn't like her, because she knocked him out. The boys are scared of her because of the mayhem she caused before she got knocked out.

Louis is just a thug I made that knows some medical knowledge, a guy like Ratigan needs to have at least someone that works with him that knows to patch up people.

So, two flashbacks, one with Ratigan helping Isabelle and the other one with looking at her arsenal. Ratigan isn't helping her at the goodness of his heart; he's just curious about her, since the way he first met her.

So I ended this on another cliffhanger, you just have to stay tuned!

I don't own Ratigan or his boys, just Isabelle! Comments are loved!


	5. Sunrise Chapter 4

The two stared at each other for while, feeling both rather awkward. The silence was broken when Ratigan cleared his throat.

"You know, it actually makes sense in a way."

Isabelle quirked a eyebrow as she looked at him strangely.

"How is that?"

Ratigan chuckled as he smiled at her.

"Most of the guests jewelry seemed to have mysteriously...disappeared that night."

Isabelle giggled to her self and then cringed as pain shot through her head. She groaned as he clutched her head and when she looked up again, Ratigan was in front of her with a a glass of water, whcihc she took graciously. Isabelle then looked at Ratigan carefully; her eyes then widening and she laughed softly.

"Oh my lord, I just realized who you are."

Ratigan grabbed a chair and sat in front of Isabelle, his hands folded in his lap.

"Do you?"

She nodded, giving him a sheepish smile.

"You;re the Napoleon of Crime, a criminal mastermind I think they call it."

Ratigan smiled broadly, showing his really sharp teeth.

"Sorry that I didn't know who you were before, I only been in London for a year."

Ratigan help his hand, shaking his head.

"No matter, my dear. I have to say though, I think if you did know who I was, you wouldn't have tried to rob me."

Isabelle then gave him an impish smile with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know about that, I think it will be a great challenge to steal from the Napoleon of Crime. She said with a devilish smile, which Ratigan could only smile back at.

Ratigan couldnt help but think that the thief had savvy and guts,which seemed to work perfectly together. Not to mention her expert sneakiness, he couldn't believe he didn't figure it out when he first met her. His ears perked up when when he watched as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Well, thank you for helping me, but I must get going." she said, taking a step and then swooning on her feet. Ratigan quickly got up and caught her before she fell on the floor.

"But you are not fully healed." he said, as he gently placing her on the bed. "You must stay here."

She looked up at him with a shocked expression, her ears down.

"Here? With you?"

He nodded and then looked at her amusement.

"Yes, unless there is some way that you could leave the room without inflicting further injury to yourself."

she glared at him, knowing what he said was true. She cant even walk without feeling dizzy. She sighed, feeling slightly defeated and depressed. Ratigan knelt down to her level, taking her hands in his and smiling.

"Now, now, me dear, I assure you, I am pleasant company...that is, if you don't upset me."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at that last part, but shrugged it off; she probably find out later anyway.

"Can I least send a letter to my group?"

Ratigan pulled back, confusion etched on his face.

"You work with others?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yes, I work with two cousins and three friends. You cant go and rob someone without some help."

Ratigan nodded, knowing that whatever crime you do; you need a plan and a few helping hands.

"My cousin, Neil and my friend, Thomas...they are really protective and the last thing I need for them to do is worry and to start bashing heads into the walls."

She noticed the strange expression Ratigan gave her and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"They could be...pretty violent."

Ratigan stood up, looking at the mouse woman in front of him. He remembers all the weapons they took off of her and the chaos she created when she tried to escape. Now she mentions that two of the people she works with are violent. Now, hes even more curious of his guest. He smiled at her, nodding.

"Of course. I'll get Fidget to deliver it."

Isabelle smiled up at him and laid on the bed.

"Thank you."

Ratigan turned to leave until Isabelle called out his name, making him turn around.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Professor, you might want to check your pockets now and again. I have a habit of taking things that aren't mine." she said with a sly smile, holding up Ratigans dinner bell (which he got another one since Basil took his original one.)

Ratigan stared at the bell in shock as he patted his pockets, realizing that she swiped it without him noticing. He then walked up to her, giving her a smile that was anything but friendly.

"Please refrain from doing that, Miss Isabelle." he said in a serious tone as he snatched his bell away. Isabelle nodded, that damnable sweet smile on her face.

"Oh and you mat refer to me as Ratigan."

"Of course...Ratigan." she said with the smile still on her face.

Ratigan then left the room, wondering how Isabelle took his bell without him noticing.

AN: So, heres with Ratigan and Isabelle talking, both realizing what their careers are. Also, showing a little insight with Isabelle's team and Ratigans reaction to it. Also, showing Isabelle as the balls to take stuff away from Ratigan. I was originally going to have her swipe his watch but I think the bell will be better.

I kinda like the way I wrote Ratigan saying that he's pleasant company , but at the same time, warning Isabelle if she upsets him.

Yeah, I,m bringing that dumb cat, Felicia, back into the story. She somehow survived that dog attack and she got roughed up. She came back to Ratigan and he got another bell for her. I'm gonna put Isabelle meeting her somewhere in the story.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	6. Sunrise Chapter 5

Isabelle sat on the bed, giving out a long sigh. She's been in Ratigan lair for days now and she feel hideously bored.

A couple of days ago, she sent a letter to her group, which Ratigan read over to make sure she didn't say anything about his hideout. He raised an eyebrow at some of the content of her letter. It read;

Dear Family and Friends;

I went into the wrong place at the wrong time and got hurt in the process. Apparently, it was the home of the gentleman I met in the ball that I went to. He has been nice enough to help me. So, don't worry, I'm fine and I'll see you all soon. Now, a word to each of you.

Neil, don't panic. I can handle myself , so don't go charging like an idiot.

Thomas, try not to get into any fights and you stay calm!

Abigail, do not panic, don't go into hysteria.

Rose, be nice to Neil and do not touch any of my things.

Klaus, do not blow up my room or anyone else's! If you do, I swear to God, I will beat you till hell wont have it again!

So, take care , my loves.

Sincerely, Isabelle Claire Cassidy

Needless to say, Ratigan looked at her with bemusement, probably wondering just what type of people she works with.

Isabelle sighed as she flopped down on her bed, wondering where the handsome rat was. She suddenly blushed, wondering where that thought came from. Yes, he was handsome, very handsome and he was charming and he was nice to her but from all the stories she heard of him,he did some horrible things. Still, he treated her wish politeness and respect, not what you really expect from a villain like him.

Isabelle hummed to herself, maybe Ratigan's minions could provide some entertainment for her.

Later, Ratigan came into his hideout, wondering where his thugs were and how Isabelle is feeling.

He shook his head at the thought, he wasn't concerned about her. He was just curious about her, mostly wanting to know how much loot she has stolen. Never mind that she could be pleasant company, never mind that she could hold a decent conversation with him, never mind that she was so pretty with those dual colored eyes.

Ratigan groaned to himself; he was giving himself a migraine from all these thoughts.

His ears perked up when he heard loud laughter. He followed the sound and froze when he saw it was coming from Isabelle's bedroom. As he got closer, he heard Isabelle's voice along with his thugs.

"Oi, Bill." he heard her say "Be gentle, gentle."

"You heard the miss, Bill." the voice belonging to Francis "Be gentle."

Ratigan's mind swam with images and ideas as he heard them talking. His fur bristled and he slammed the door open.

"What is going on here?"

He saw Bill and Francis on one side of Isabelle's bed while Fidget and Tony were on the other side; Isabelle sat on the bed cross-legged with a pencil in her hand. They were all staring at Ratigan with wide eyes until Isabelle suddenly squeaked when a pencil hit her her. Ratigan blinked in confusion and looked up, startled by what he saw.

There were about ten pencils stuck in the ceiling. That's when he realized they were talking about pencils, not what he was thinking. He suddenly blushed as his ears perked down, embarrassed from his scandalous thoughts.

"Whats the matter?" Isabelle asked, tilting her head in question. That's when she noticed the embarrassed look on Ratigan's face and her ears perked up in realization.

"What the bloody heel did you think we were doing?" she shrieked making Ratigan blush harder and the boys snickered, which quickly died when Ratigan glared at them.

"Out" he said, which they quickly nodded and nearly ran out of the room.

"Thanks for the good time, boys!" she called out, while Ratigan just stared at her. She then held up a pencil to him, smiling sweetly.

"Would you like to try, Professor?" she asked, rolling the last r in professor with a purr, "Its fun."

Ratigan just looked at her in disbelief and rolled his eyes, leaving the room, hearing the thief laugh loudly behind him.

AN: Here's another chapter, with some insight with Isabelle's team, some of their names and how she is with them. I will explain the thing about Klaus later, with what Isabelle meant with that. So, in this chapter, I put that they are both attracted to each other but wont admit to themselves.

Augh, who wouldn't be attracted to a charming, sophisticated rat with a suave voice? Come on!

So, Isabelle is getting along with the boys and Ratigan gets the wrong idea. I got he pencil idea from a "How I met your mother" episode with Barney, Marshall, and Ted throwing pencils into the ceiling in a bar.

Yeah, Isabelle can be a bit childish and that's why Ratigan walks out of the room like that

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan or his boys, just Isabelle!


	7. Sunrise Chapter 6

Ratigan walked out of his study, his ears twitching from the lack of noise in his lair. He didn't need any of his thugs today or Fidget, so they were out. He thinks Isabelle is still resting. She wasn't fully healed yet; she could walk around now, but not for long or else she gets dizzy.

Thinking about the thief made Ratigan feel...conflicted. He at first was curious about her, now he enjoyed her company. These past few weeks she's been here, she got along with his thugs, mostly because she acted more like a man then a woman. Yet he couldn't deny that was pretty...very pretty.

A smell of pine brought him out of his thoughts. He sniffed the air, realizing it came from the kitchen. He walked to the area, noticing that the floor looked wet. Just as he was about to walk in, Isabelle suddenly popped up from behind the table, startling him.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, trying to calm himself. She shrugged , putting the sponge she was holding in the sink.

"I was bored, so I decided to clean your floor it need a good hand scrubbing, not to mention these dirty dishes." she said, waving her arms to the dirty dishes in the sink. Ratigan has long ago assigned a system with his thugs with domestic work, but it seems to have fallen behind.

Ratigan watched as Isabelle started to wash the dishes, walking towards her, watching her and noticing her attire. She was wearing pants, a mans shirt and a handkerchief wrap around her head; she also barefoot. He remembered he gave her some dresses to wear, but she refused, saying she wasn't comfortable in wearing them. He thought it was a shame; he remembered her in the gown when he first met her, how nice she looked in it. He threw that thought to the side, he shouldn't think of her like that.

"I was wondering, my dear, where exactly do you come from?" he asked, his voice like silk.

Isabelle looked up at him and smiled, then looking back at the dishes.

"I don't see the harm in that."

She gave a deep breath and began;

"I come from America, originally from Texas. I lived in a small town there called Clearwater. The town...was incredibly violent, murder, beating and whatever crimes there was a natural occurrence. By the time you're four years old, you have to know hoe to fight and use a gun. It was basic survival over there, especially if you;re a girl. A girl just wasn't safe over there."

Isabelle stole a glance at Ratigan, who had no expression on his face, although there was no malice in his eyes, just undivided attention.

"My father was a kind man; there was at times I wondered just how he even survived in this town, being so kind and all."

She chuckled to herself as she remembered her father and his actions.

"My father wanted a son, but he had me instead. So, he raised me as though I was a boy. He taught me to hunt, shoot and fight like I was his son."

Ratigan nodded, realizing that's probably why she acts so manly.

"He also taught me important lessons; I think the most important one was to never judge someone from their looks or species."

Her face turned sad and she looked down.

"He died when I was 10. he got shot when he was trying to help someone."

She then looked up and continued, her hands meticulously washing the dishes.

"My grandmother was a really smart lady; she constantly made me and my cousins read books and learn different languages. I know how to speak five languages because of that crazy old lady."

She heard Ratigan chuckled at her comment and smiled.

"But, my father was my best teacher, it was because of him that I have found Thomas, my best friend in the world."

Ratigan tilted his head in question, remembering that she mentioned a Thomas in her letter, who part of her group.

"Why is that ,my dear?"

Isabelle looked at Ratigan with a kind smile.

"Because he's a rat."

She looked down at the dishes again, missing Ratigan's completely shocked look.

"I know that rat are not considered equal to mice, but that's a load of cock and bull to me. Thomas got hurt a lot because not only was he a rat, but he also mute."

Isabelle sighed as she stopped washing, her eyes downcast.

"Some of the town mice were...awful to him and it just...pissed me off something awful. I don't see any difference between us, just that they're bigger then us."

She looked up at Ratigan, a little surprised that he was looking at her with a grave expression.

"Its so idiotic." she continued "Thomas is smart and he's a real sweetheart. I mean, I love him like a brother and I trust him with my life. Hell, he even came here with me to London. I have no reason to distrust him."

She then saw Ratigan's face changed to an odd look; it was one of softness and appreciation. He then gave her a small smile as he put his fingers under his chin, tilting it.

"I think you are a very kind woman to think like this, not many others do. Its seems your are a very attractive woman, inside and out."

Ratigans statement made her blush, which he thought was the cutest thing he ever saw. She then stepped back, scratching her neck.

"Er, well...I-I'm going to clean t-the...throne room." she stammered, quickly leaving the room, leaving a bemused Ratigan behind. He wonders if he will ever meet her friend, Thomas.

He frowns, knowing the abuse that rats have to endure,himself included. It seems that this Thomas was lucky to have a friend like Isabelle.

Suddenly, a thought struck him.

What if he had a friend like Isabelle before he was a criminal, someone who kind and trusted him?

Would he have been different?

Would he have been a Napoleon of Crime?

He shook his head, tossing that thought away. It was useless to think things like that.

But still...he wondered.

AN: So, here's a chapter with Isabelle giving some background info on herself, including that her best friend is a rat. Isabelle's town I got influenced from is Sin City, the comic by Frank Miller. Her town is crazy like that. Also, she cleans when she's bored.

I agree with miss WingsOfASong on that rats are not considered equal to mice in society, so I have a feeling that Ratigan had a lot of hard times. A mouse like Isabelle is rare, and he thinks what could have happened if he met someone like her.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	8. Sunrise Chapter 7

Fidget went into Ratigan lair, and the smell of baked goods hit him. Hr smacked his lips as he followed the smell, realizing Isabelle must be baking.

They all learned that Isabelle had quite a hand in baking; cookies, cakes and pies she was all great in.

Fidget saw Isabelle head pop out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw him.

"Howdy there, Fidget. Come on over, I need another taster."

Fidget went into the kitchen and saw Bill, Frances and Tony sitting at the table, eagerly waiting for Isabelle's baked goods. They watched as Isabelle put some dark cookies with a red center on the table and they all went for a grab of it.

"Hold it!" Isabelle yelled, making all of them freeze.

"Take one calmly." she instructed watching them take one cookie slowly.

"Bite into it.", which they did.

"Now chew and savor it." which they did and groaned at the taste.

"Whats in it, Miss?" Bill asked which made Isabelle smirk.

"Its chocolate with raspberry filling, it good, eh?" she responded, which they all nodded enthusiastically at.

"Like having an orgasm in your mouth?" she said sweetly, snickering when Tony coughed and the other just stared embarrassingly at her. They were still not used to her unconventional language, sometimes she just threw them. Isabelle then sat down and looked at the boys.

"Boys, what is your Ratigan's story? Who was he before I met him?" she asked, they boys all looking at each other and shrugging. They might as well tell her since she was already comfortable here.

For the next half hour, the boys told her of Ratigan's "illustrious" career, the Diamond Jubilee job, the battle with Basil and Basil himself. Isabelle listened quietly and then raised an eyebrow when Fidget said that he doesn't like to be called a rat.

"Why?" she asked.

Fidget shrugged and said "The boss just doesn't think he's a rat, so he say hes a mouse."

Isabelle blinked and scrunched her face in confusion.

"But that's stupid!" she exclaimed, making all the men look at her bug-eyed.

"Come on, it is." she continued "He's a rat, plain and simple. He lives in the sewers, therefore hes a sewer rat. Why the bloody hell would he say something as stupid as saying he's a mouse, while its so damn obvious he's a rat?"

That's when Isabelle noticed the boys suddenly looked very scared and were looking behind her. She turned around and saw Ratigan looking down at her with a stern expression on his face with his arms folded. That was when she realized he heard everything she said.

He breathed in deeply and said "Since you are new here, I will let that slide...once."

He then curtly turned around and left; with Isabelle suddenly getting up after him and grabbing his cloak, making him look at her.

"Whats wrong with being a rat?" she asked, making Ratigan blanched at her and the boys gasped, who were watching from the kitchen.

"Miss Isabelle-"

"No, Ratigan, whats wrong with being a rat? Why are you pretending to be something you're not? Its stupid."

Ratigans hackles rise and his fur bristles as he stepped closer to her, his size towering over her.

"You're on dangerous ground, Isabelle."

Isabelle just glared up at him, her paws on her hips.

"Why? Because I'm saying the truth? Because I'm telling you what you are, a sewer rat?"

Suddenly, Ratigan grabbed Isabelle by the throat and pulled her to his face, his teeth bared and his eyes filled with rage.

"I AM NOT A RAT!" he roared, making Isabelle sneer at him and yell back.

"Yes, you are! You are a sewer rat! You're a goddamn coward, Ratigan!"

She gasped when his hand went tighter around her throat, but she continued.

"You're a goddamn coward because you don't accept who you are! You are a rat, Ratigan! You. Are. A. Sewer. Rat!" she screamed, making Ratigan growl loudly and throwing Isabelle to the wall, making her hit it hard and crumple to the floor.

There was dead silence in the room except for Ratigan's labored breathing. Isabelle slowly got up with a groan ad coughed, spitting a blotch of blood on the floor. She then gave Ratigan a hateful glare.

"Coward." she said roughly, walking to her room and slamming the door.

The boys stared at the direction Isabelle went and then looked at the Professor, who seemed to wake up from his angry state. He first looked shocked at what he done and then looked the blot of blood that Isabelle spit out. He rubbed his temple and cursed under his breath, walking quickly to his room, also slamming the door.

The boy looked at each other with scared looks, wondering whats going to happen between Isabelle and Ratigan.

AN:Oh dear, I put Isabelle addressing Ratigans's worse pet peeve and he reacts badly towards it and she doesn't back down. He hurts Isabelle and it seems he regrets his action. I put that's he coughing up blood because he squeezed her throat and made it raw.

This chapter first started with an image in my head, with Ratigan having Isabelle by the throat, all pissed off and Isabelle is just pissed off at him, and then this chapter was made. Yeah, Isabelle doesn't like it when people lie about themselves, particularly of their species. She's the type of person who breaks down walls to get to people, even if they push her back.

I'm so cruel to leave this on a cliffhanger, but I'm busy with other stuff now, so sorry.

Oh yeah, cookies with raspberry filling is awesome!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved!

I don't own Ratigan or his boys , just Isabelle!


	9. Sunrise Chapter 8

Isabelle sat on the floor in her room, groaning to herself.

Good God, how could she do that to him?

It has been 2 hours since her confrontation with Ratigan, 2 hours since he grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the wall. The boys checked on her earlier, to see if she was OK. She told them that she was fine and said that they should leave for awhile, until everything is calmed down.

She saw how he was was when she called him a rat, that should have been her first clue. That should have shown her that he was somewhat sensitive about that; she was so stupid to push him.

Her grandmother once told her, "You think with that mouth of yours instead of your head."

She chuckled humorlessly to her self, that was exactly what she did.

She cringed from the pain in her throat and back, Ratigan was really strong.

"Maybe some tea will help." she thought as she got up and quietly left the room to the kitchen

As Isabelle poured the tea into her cup, she took it and turned around, running right into someone. She looked up and nearly yelped when she saw it was Ratigan.

He was looking somberly at her and then noticed the cup of tea in her hands.

"Why are you drinking that?" he asked, never once seeing her drink a cup of the liquid.

Isabelle shifted her feet and her ears perked down.

"My throat hurts."

She watched as Ratigan stiffened, looking down and his ears flattened. He actually looked...guilty. He looked up with sad eyes.

"Isabelle, about before...I apologize for my behavior. Its not in my nature to be violent towards a woman."

Isabelle gave him a lopsided smile and waved her hand in a dismissal gesture.

"Its OK, I had it coming."

Ratigan looked shocked at her declaration and was about to say something, but Isabelle cut him off.

"I saw the way you acted. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

She was about to walk off, but cringed suddenly, one of her hands going to her back. Ratigan quickly took her hand and led her to a chair, with himself sitting next to her. He again had that guilty look on his face, but Isabelle pretended she didn't see it.

"I guess..." she said "The reason I kept pushing you is because of my friend, Thomas and all the stuff he went through. He never lied to himself, about what he is. I guess I compared him to you."

Ratigan looked at her with a frown and folded his hand with a curious expression.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

Isabelle sighed and looked down at her tea, remembering the horrible things that befell her friend.

"Things were a lot worse in my town, worse for rats, I mean. Not only were they considered unequal, they were considered as unclean, as beasts. I remembered I heard that when I was little and I didn't understand. I kept thinking, what was wrong with them? Why were they so bad?"

She gave a heavy sigh and continued.

"When I first met Thomas, I was 6 six years old and he was the same age as me. I found him huddled behind a tree. I saw he was a rat, but he looked so scared of me and so jittery. I felt such...pity for him, but I also felt protective of him. I felt I needed to protect him."

She took a sip of her and continued.

"Thomas was an orphan and nobody took care of him. I brought him home and me dad took him in. we became best friends after that. We went everywhere together and did everything together. A lot of the townspeople didn't like us being seen together and they called a lot of awful names. But I didn't care. He was my friend and you always stand by your friends."

She gave another heavy sigh and looked down at her cup.

"Then,when we were around 12, he got a crush on one of the girls from school. I think her name was Mary-Jane, a really pretty mouse. He wrote her a love letter to her. Then, a couple of days later, he was-"

Isabelle suddenly stopped, closing her eyes and a whimper came from her. Ratigan was surprised when he saw tears stream down her face. Being the gentleman, he gave her a handkerchief, which she took to roughly wipe her eyes. Ratigan has stayed silent the entire time, wondering what has made the thief so emotional.

She gave him back the handkerchief, took a deep breath and continued her story.

"I-I was walking home and I heard someone crying in pain. I was curious, so I went to look a-and I saw Thomas on the ground. He was being kicked and beaten by five mice, all adults. He was curled up in a ball, crying and they were just...kicking him. They were saying things that he was an animal, a beast, that he shouldn't look at girls."

She then looked at Ratigan with a sad expression.

"Have you ever been so angry that cant even see straight?"

Ratigan remembered how bestial he was at the confrontation with Basil at Big Ben and nodded.

"That's how I felt when I saw him getting beaten, I felt such rage in me, I felt like I was burning alive. I was crying, but I felt so angry too."

She looked down, her ears flattening.

"I don't remember anything after that."

Ratigan looked at her with confusion, so she continued.

"All I remembered was watching Thomas getting beaten and the next thing I knew, I had a shovel in my hand and I was bashing them with it."

there was s trained silence between the two until Isabelle spoke up.

"I must have looked insane, because they were running away from me. I was going to chase after them, but Thomas held me back. I remembered I was screaming at them, I was screaming that I was going to kill them, that I was going them all to hell. When they ran off, I helped Thomas up and took him to my grandma's and she patched him up. I went to the back of the house and just cried. I cried for hours, I cried for what they did to my friend."

She then looked at Ratigan with a sad smile.

"See, Ratigan? You're not he only one with a beast inside of you."

She got up with a sigh, heading to the sink, not noticing that Ratigan also got up. She then growled and threw the cup at the wall, shattering it and starling him. She then swiftly turned around, her dual colored eyes filled with rage and sadness, filling up with tears.

"You know what really bothered me? What really burned me up?" she said with a tortured voice, "Its that they called him, an animal and a beast!"

She shook her head, closing her eyes , making the tears flow down her face.

"They were the real animals." she sobbed "They were the real beasts."

She suddenly stopped crying when she felt a hand on her cheek. Her eyes opened and she saw Ratigan in front of her with a pitied expression on his face, his long fingers wiping away her tears and stroking her cheek.

"I think..." he started to say and then taking a deep breath, "I think that Thomas has an incredible friend to look after him. A beautiful person who cares for him and cries fro him. I believe hes a very lucky rat."

Isabelle smiled at his words, noticing that he said the word rat with no malice in his voice. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his hand, her hand keeping it in place. The gesture made Ratigan smile and he continued to stroke her cheek.

Suddenly, Ratigan pulled his hand away like he burned, startling Isabelle. He himself looked startled while Isabelle looked at him with confusion.

"Ratigan, whats wrong?"

"Forgive me, Isabelle." he stammered "But...I...I-I have something to do."

He then quickly left to his study and slammed the door, his back against it. One of his paws was clutching his chest, breathing heavily.

"Whats wrong with me?" he thought "What the devils is wrong with me?"

He nearly jumped out of his fur when he heard Isabelle knocking on his door.

"Ratigan, are you alright?"

He couldn't respond to her, his heart was just thudding in his chest.

Why did the thief make him feel like this?

AN: So, here is the outcome of the last chapter. They both feel shitty about what they did and they both tried to apologize to each other, which leads to Isabelle explaining her actions. She a very emotional person and she has a beast in her like Ratigan does. I'm also explaining another reason why she doesn't think of rats like the anyone else does. I hope I didn't make Ratigan too OCC, I just wanted him to comfort her in a way.

Sorry to you folks who were hoping for Ratigan to explain himself, I probably put that in another chapter.

I believe stroking someones face is a very intimate gesture and Ratigan has such big hands, it works well for him.

I actually wrote this chapter with an image in my head, its with the last part. I just envisioned Ratigan behind the door holding his chest while Isabelle is on the other side, asking whats the matter. I always like the "walls between us" pictures, they are very nice.

Yup, Ratigan is feeling that feeling!

Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Ratigam, just Isabelle!


	10. Sunrise Chapter 9 Filler

1

Now the boys started noticing the looks that Ratigan and Isabelle gave each other; the knowing looks, the sideways glances and every time their eyes met, they would quickly look away.

So, Francis had an idea.

One day, they were talking to Isabelle and they saw Ratigan come in and pour himself a cup of wine, so they put Francis plan into action.

"Miss Isabelle, why don't you try some wine?" asked Tony.

Isabelle made a face and shook her head.

"I don't like wine."

Francis chuckled, watching from the corner of his eye as the professor took a sip from his cup.

"Don't ask her that Tony, she has no taste for finer things. She just puts it in her mouth and swallows."

They all jumped when they heard a loud cough and saw Ratigan coughing with wine on his front. Apparently, he heard what Francis said and spit out his wine, coughing and blushing.

Francis smiled to himself.

Oh yes, the Professor has it bad for Isabelle.

2

Isabelle walked through Ratigan's lair, her eyes wide as child's as she looked at the fine things that Ratigan has.

His home was so big, so she decided to explore it fro a bit.

Her ears twitched when she heard a noise coming from a door to her left. She put her ear to the door, hearing something like water running. Without thinking, she opened the door and stepped in.

The room was a lavishly decorated bathroom and the water she was someone turning on the water, which turned out to be Ratigan.

A very naked Ratigan.

There was a very awkward silence between the two, until Isabelle shrieked covering her eyes.

"Oh my lord, I'm sorry , I'm so sorry."

Ratigan was too shocked to say anything, he only tried to cover himself up in embarrassment. Isabelle apologized again and nearly ran out of the room.

She covered mouth, blushing from the image of the naked rat, trying very hard to erase.

Even if he did look so nice, so oh very nice.

3

Now, Ratigan knows Isabelle is a pretty mouse and he knows that his thugs know. He also knows that some of them can be quite uncouth , particularly towards women. So he told them (more like threatened), to treat Isabelle with the utmost respect.

Unfortunately one day, one of them didn't listen when he smiled and pinched Isabelle's but, making her squeak in surprise. Ratigan saw that and it made his hackles rise in anger. He was about to walk over when Isabelle turned around and kicked the thug in the face.

She kicked him three more time until he fell to the floor She then put her foot on his chest and pressed, making him groan in pain.

"Now, the next time you touch me like that again, it will be the last thing you ever do."she growled,seeing him nod and gurgle. She then stalked off, leaving the thud on the floor.

Ratigan watched her go, his eyebrows raised in interest.

Apparently, Isabelle can take care of herself.

4

Isabelle was baking in Ratigans kitchen and as she waited for the cake to finish, she started to lick the spoon with the frosting on it.

Isabelle has a big sweet tooth, so as she licked the spoon she moaned loudly and sucked on it. She just loves the taste of chocolate.

She heard the kitchen door open and saw Ratigan walk in. he was looking at her in a strange way, maybe because she was licking the spoon so much.

"Hi, want a taste?" she said, holding out the spoon. Ratigan suddenly turned and hit his head against the wall, making Isabelle jump.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its... nothing." he said between gritted teeth, not letting Isabelle know about his inner battle.

"_Yes, there is something wrong!_" he yelled in his head "_There is something horribly wrong! Why do you have to be so goddamn cute? You're too damn cute! Am I pervert? Am I a disgusting pervert for thinking that?_"

5

"Hey, Ratigan."

Ratigan looked up from his reading glasses and saw Isabelle walk into his study, raising an eyebrow as she sat on his desk.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I was just wondering...about the Diamond Jubilee job."

Ratigan's fur bristled at that, that particular job was his greatest failure.

"I don't think you did it for the right reason." she continued saying, making Ratigan look at her in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What I mean is ,why would you want to be king? Why would you take on all that responsibility?"

Ratigan chuckled, taking off his glasses and folding his hand,putting his chin on top of them.

"Its all about power, my dear. Its to lord it over Mousedom and to make your own laws."

Isabelle wrinkled her nose at that comment.

"I still wouldn't like it, I would rather be free then stay in some stuffy castle with an utter amount of rules to follow."

Ratigan smiled slyly at her.

"You don't want to be a princess, darling?"

Isabelle smiled mischievously at him when she suddenly turned around in her seat and put her legs on both sides of his chair, trapping Ratigan with her legs, surprising him.

"My dear Professor, if I was a princess, that means I have to follow the rules and stay in one place. In other words, I wont be free and I cant do what I want." she said in a silky tone.

Ratigan then smirked and moved forward from between her legs, his face inches from her.

"Its a shame, you would have made a fine princess." he said softly, making both of them grin and wondering what the other would be like in royalty.

6

Isabelle was talking to the trio and Fidget about her hometown one day, specifically about her grandmother.

"You couldn't find a more crazy or foul-mouthed woman as her." she chuckled, making the boys laugh. "My Lord, she could say the craziest of sayings, like this one time when it was really hot, she said the most awful thing and it was so hilarious!"

"Oh and what was it?"

The group looked up and saw Ratigan walk into the room looking at Isabelle, who suddenly looked petrified.

"Um, I don't know, its pretty awful and insulting."

"Its alright my dear, I wont be too offended."

Isabelle looked down, her ears perked down in embarrassment.

"She once said...she said...she once said that it was hotter then two rats fuckin in a sock."

There was dead silence in the room and Isabelle didn't dare to look up. It was broken by muffled laughter, which then turned to loud bursts of laughter. Surprisingly, it came from Ratigan.

His laughter was contagious because Isabelle soon joined and the the boys did. Then, they all started laughing raucously. Isabelle had tears streaming down her face while Fidget was banging the table with his fast. The trio look like they were about to fall to the floor laughing while Ratigan was leaning against the wall, holding his stomach.

"Its...Its so wrong!" Isabelle gasped.

"Buts its so damn funny!" Ratigan laughed out.

For about five minutes they laughed until their ribs started to hurt. Isabelle rubbed her eyes as she hiccuped.

"I hope to God you never meet that crazy old lady."

7

All was calm and normal in Ratigan's hideout today.

"Oh come on, Tony, any women can fake an orgasm."

Well, not really normal.

Isabelle and Tony were talking in the throne room and he was telling her of his latest romantic entanglement.

"I don't believe that." Tony said, while Isabelle look at him with irritation.

"Tony ,love, let me show you how a woman can fake it."

Isabelle closed her eyes and started moaning. Tony just watched with wide eyes and blushed at the show, while Ratigan (who was just passing by) and some other thugs just stood and watched.

Isabelle moaned louder and started saying "Yes, Yes!", which made most of the men there very uncomfortable.

When she finished, she looked at Tony calmly and said, "See,its that simple?"

She then saw the others that were watching and she glared at them.

"Hey, shows over. Shoo!"

They all hurriedly left, particularly Ratigan. He nearly ran to his room, quickly shutting the door. He panted, nearly groaning from Isabelle like that. He was really embarrassed.

Mostly because his pants felt too tight

8

Ratigan was going to his room fro a good nights sleep when he heard noises coming from Isabelle's room. As he went nearer, he heard small cries and moans. Concerned, he opened the door and saw Isabelle fighting off a nightmare.

It was so odd, seeing the volatile and energetic mouse so vulnerable. He didn't like it, he didn't like seeing her like this.

He hurried over and tried to shake her awake.

"Isabelle...Isabelle...darling, wake up...wake up!"

Isabelle's eyes snapped open and suddenly, Ratigan was pushed to the floor, with Isabelle's hand clutching his throat and the other one had a knife in it. She growled at him, with her face contorted in rage.

Ratigan didn't say anything or moved, too shocked by her actions. Isabelle breathed deeply and then seemed to wake up, gasping and quickly pulling away from Ratigan, dropping the knife. He then sat up and rubbed his throat, surprised by the thief's strength.

"My God, Ratigan I'm so sorry!" she gasped as Ratigan stood up, watching as she picked up the knife and put in under her pillow.

"You were sleeping with a knife?" he asked, seeing her nod.

"Yes, I usually do. Old habits, I guess."

He nodded as he sat next to her.

"What were you having a nightmare about?"

Isabelle then glared at him with that Valkyrie glare of hers, full of anger and retaliation.

"Nothing." she said, her tone stating no argument and no questions. All Ratigan did was nodded and rubber her back to calm her.

He'll just wait, for he has secrets of his own.

9

Isabelle entered Ratigan's room, checking to make sure the Professor wanst there.

She giggled as she went in and went to his closet, taking his top hat and cape. She then quickly went tot he sitting room, where the boys and Fidget were.

"I cant believe you actually took them." Bill said, a little scared that Ratigan might just walk in.

"But I really need to try these on." she said, putting on Ratigan's cape and top hat, making the men snicker.

The cape was huge in her, it looked like she was drowning in it. The hat was also too big on her, her ears slipped in and it fell over her eyes, stopping at her muzzle. She looked like a child playing dress up.

She pushed the hat back up and then spread the cape dramatically.

"I am the greatest criminal mind." she said, making the men laugh loudly. She then pulled the cape up to her eyes.

"Don't upset me or you'll get the bell!" she said in a harsh tone, making them all laugh at her impression. Isabelle giggles as the hat fell over her eyes again. When she pulled it back up, she frowned when she saw the boys have petrified looks on their faces.

"What? Whats wrong?" she asked, that when she noticed tha large shadow over her and that they were looking behind her. She then sighed and looked at them sullenly.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

They all slowly nodded and with another sigh, she turned to face Ratigan.

He didn't look angry at all, he looked more amused by her antics. He bend down to Isabelle's level; and chuckled.

"I think my hat is too big for you." he said with a smile, chucking when it fell over her eyes again.

10

Ratigan walked into his lair, his ears twitching from odd noises. He walked faster, then seeing Isabelle and some of his thugs in front of the wine barrel. He saw that Isabelle has a wooden bat and Tony had a ball in his hand.

They were playing baseball.

He watched as Tony threw the ball and Isabelle hitting it, sending the ball straight into the throne room; everyone cringing when they heard it break something.

Ratigan coughed, getting everyone attention. The thugs flinched and Isabelle just smirked at him.

"Wanna try?" she said, holding out the bat to him, making Ratigan look at her disapprovingly.

"I have no time fro such childish games." he said huffly, walking off to his study. Isabelle just looked at the thugs with a smirk on her face.

"In other words, boys, your boss is too pompous to bat."

In a split second, Ratigan was in front of her, glaring.

"Give me the bat."

Isabelle grinned broadly, giving it to him and telling Tony to give her a ball. The thugs moved away, all trying not to laugh at the sight of a glaring Ratigan with a bat and Isabelle grinning with the ball in her hands.

Still grinning, Isabelle threw the ball and with a loud CRACK, Ratigan hit ti hard. Everyone watched as the ball flew, hit a corner of a wall and went sailing into another the sewer behind them. Everyone jumped when they heard it hit something and a cat-like yelp. Isabelle cringed as she looked at Ratigan, who looked absolutely horrified.

"I think you hit your cat."

AN: Filler chapter is filler. So, here is a 10 clips of Isabelle and Ratigan together and as you could see, there are problems and funny moments. These have nothing to do with the plot whatsoever, just random moments

1-With this one, one of the boys make an innuendo joke to see Ratigans reaction and it totally says that hes into Isabelle or it could just be the joke itself.

2-Heres with Isabelle walking into the wrong room and the wrong time, or is it? I wouldn't mind seeing a naked Ratigan, yeah! I was kinda inspired by an episode of The Nanny, when Fran walked into Mr. Sheffield in the shower.

3-Pretty much showing here that Isabelle can handle herself and Ratigan has a polite etiquette with ladies.

4-Raitgan having a bit of a moral dilemma within himself and of the cuteness that is Isabelle.

5-Isabelle noting about being king and her thoughts on it. Also, some weird flirting happening here.

6-My sister was the one that told me about that saying, that one of her friends said it and I was laughing so hard. I was first all WTF and then I was laughing. I don't think Ratigan would be all that insulted, he would probably laugh his ass off. Its too damn funny.

7-Totally inspired by the restaurant scene from "When Harry met Sally". Isabelle just doesn't care where she is, she will make her point known and Ratigan is having a bit of a problem.

8-A little angsty this one. It also shows that Isabelle is always prepared for the worst and it sometimes can lead to dangerous situations.

9-I would want to try Ratigan's clothes, probably will be huge on me. So, we have Isabelle trying them on here. Yes, its a bit childish, but sometime you need to act like a kid to have a healthy life. Ratigan is just amused by the whole thing.

10-Lol, I just had to write this. I got this image in my head with Ratigan holding a baseball bat and this clip was made. Yeah, Ratigan wont back down when someone insults him like that and yes, he hit Felicia by mistake in the end. I hate that cat, so its all good for me.

Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Ratigan or his boys, just Isabelle!


	11. Sunrise Chapter 10 Filler

Isabelle went into Ratigan's throne room, admiring the brightness and vastness of the room.

None of the thugs were here today, neither was Fidget. Ratigan was around hi lair somewhere, she couldn't find him.

Isabelle knows that Ratigan refers to himself as a professor, but to Isabelle, she reminded him of a count or a duke she read in fairytales. Maybe it was his persona, his polite manner or suave attitude. The rat was an interesting, if not complex, individual.

Isabelle closed her eyes and started to hum a song she heard here in London. It reminded her of the fairytales she read as a child. Isabelle started to dance as though she had a partner, then began to sing in a clear voice.

"_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember,_

_and a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory."_

Isabelle continued to dance, remembering how the music went. She imagined herself in a ballroom, dressed like a princess. Her eyes were closed as she danced, not noticing the yellow eyes that were following her.

Isabelle danced some more, then started to sing again.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory."_

She suddenly stopped singing when she felt someone take her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Ratigan looking at her with a smile. She squeaked in surprise and embarrassment, blushing and too shocked to say anything. Ratigan then pulled her closer to him, put on hand on the small of her back and the other in his own.

He then smiled softly at her and said, "Finish the song, I'll lead."

Isabelle's face flushed as she smiled at him and closed her eyes, again the scene again in her minds eye, this time Ratigan was her dancing partner and was dressed as duke. She continued to sing in her clear voice.

"_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember._"

Ratigan swiftly took her in a waltz, dancing to the medley of her voice, silently wishing she would open her eyes. His wish came true as Isabelle's dual-colored eyes opened as she sang the last of the song.

"_And a song someone sings._

_Once upon a December._"

As she finished, the two rodents started at each other and took a low bow to each other.

"Thank you for the dance." Isabelle said, smiling softly. Ratigan smiled back with equal softness.

"Thank you for the song." he said, kissing her hand, making the thief blush.

She realized that she has to be careful of where she sings next time.

AN: OMG, this is my favorite chapter! Its another filler chapter, but I just loved it. I was inspired when I was listening to the song "Once upon a December" on my i-pod (yes, I have kid songs on my i-pod!) I suddenly got the image of Isabelle and Ratigan dancing in his throne room. So I put here Isabelle is a decent singer and Ratigan dances with her. Squeeee!

To those who don't know, the song is from the cartoon movie "Anastasia", gotta love the song!

I don't own Ratigan or the song, just Isabelle! Enjoy!


	12. Sunrise Chapter 11

Ratigan walked over to Isabelle's room, wondering how she is feeling today.

In the moths she's been here, they have been getting closer, talking for hours of numerous of things in his study. Also, Ratigan started noticing some aspects of Isabelle's personality.

She loves sweet, particularly cookies.

Her right ear twitches before she hits someone.

She loves to read fairy-tales and adventure books.

She loved the color purple.

She absolutely loathes the color pink.

He found out about the pink thing when one day she decided to humor him and wore a blue dress. When he pointed out the pink one, she glared at it so hard that he thought she would set it on fire with her glare.

He finally reached Isabelle door, forgetting that he was supposed to knock and went in.

"Isabelle, I-"

His sentence was cut off when he saw that she was putting on a shirt. But it wasn't her state of dress that stopped him from speaking, it was the sight of her back.

It was covered with long white scars; like whip scars.

They were both silent, shocked by the others entrance. Isabelle then pulled the shirt closer to her, her ears pinned back and she growled.

"Get out."

Ratigan regained his composure and tried to speak.

"Isabelle-"

I said Get Out!" she screamed, grabbing a vase and throwing it at him, making him cry out and shutting the door, hearing the glass break. He then heard Isabelle starting to cry and he sadly decided to go back to his own room, thinking that she needs her space.

"But those scars." he thought "My God, those scars."

He couldn't get those scars out of his mind

Later the day, Ratigan was in his room, reading a book. He sighed as he put it down, deciding to get ready fro bed. Isabelle hasn't come out of her room for hours, he was concerned about what happened to her this afternoon, particularly the way she reacted when he saw her back. He grimaces, remembering how ugly they looked on her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard frantic knocking at his door. Usually, Fidget was the one who knocked like that, so he got up with a huff and swiftly opened the door, about to yell at the bat. So, he was very surprised when he saw its was a teary-eyed Isabelle in a nightgown.

"It hurts." she moaned "It hurts."

She walked forward, suddenly collapsing. He caught her in his arms, falling to the floor with her.

"It hurts." she moaned again, making Ratigan tilt her chin to look at him.

"What hurts? What hurts, darling?"he asked, wondering what put her in this current state. Then, he saw her suddenly cringed and he understood. He tore open the back of her nightgown and saw her scars were red and looked inflamed. He quickly took her in his arms and carried her to his bed. She started to wheeze as more tears fell down her face.

"Its hurts." she repeated as Ratigan got in bed with her, holding her close. He said soothing words to her and rubbed her arms, trying not to touch her back. He wasn't used to this; comforting someone, but he knows Isabelle need this. He was actually a little frightened, seeing her in this state. She looked too vulnerable, too...weak.

"Please..." she moaned as she looked up at him "Please...maek it stop."

Ratigan just stared at her with sad eyes, hating seeing er like this. The next hing he did was something he didn't understand he did it, it just felt like the right thing.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her on his lips.

Isabelle made a surprised noise, but she then melted in to the kiss, putting herself closer to him. Ratigan tasted something like sweets and tears on her lips. He kissed her with softness, although every fiber in his being wanted to kiss her with all the passion he had.

When he finally released her lips, she gave him a thankful smile and then slumped against his chest unconscious, exhausted from her ordeal.

Ratigan just looked at her with pity as he held her close in his arms. He decided that he will ask her tomorrow what just happened as he soon joined her in his slumber.

Isabelle woke up the next morning, her eyes were hurting and she noticed the sheets looked different from hers. They actually looked like Ratigan's sheets.

She suddenly sat up, the events of last night flowing into her mind.

Her scars were hurting, as they sometimes do, except this time, it was really painful. For some odd reason, she came to Ratigan and he actually comforted, he even kissed her. Her ears perked dwon as her fingers went to her lips, they were still tingling from last night.

She sighed as she looked around, noticing that the large rat wasn't in his room.

She decides its time, its time to tell him why she left Clearwater...and about Norman.

Ratigan was in the dining room, drinking some wine when he suddenly felt someone snatch the glass from his hand.

He turned and was surprised to see Isabelle, who took a sip of the wine and made a face from the taste. She then put the glass down and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Lets go to your study, I have something stronger."she said, then leaving the room. Ratigan quickly followed her and saw her pouring whiskey into two cups. She then sat down a chair and watched as Ratigan sat on the chair for his desk.

"I have a story to tell?"she said, taking her glass "Will you listen?"

Ratigan looked at her, then taking his own glass and nodded.

AN: And here we have some conflict! So, here a look at Isabelle's person with her scars, which are long whip scars on her back. She's very self-conscious about them, which is the reason she reacted like that with Ratigan. Isabelle's scars are deep and at time, she gets a really and soreness with them and it hurts her badly. I put that Ratigan sort of softened with Isabelle, yet he's not used to comforting someone. So, the next chapter, Isabelle is going to explain to Ratigan how she got those scars and why she really left Clearwater.

Isabelle is sort of based on me, with her favorite color being purple and hating the color pink. I really hate the color pink! Why? Because its too damn girly!

I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	13. Sunrise Chapter 12

Isabelle took a sip of her whiskey and started to talk.

"As I said before, my father died when I was 10 and my mother was in shambles. She really loved my father, I think she almost worshiped him. Anyway, about a year later, my mother remarried to a preacher named Norman. God, I hated that man."

She took another sip and sighed.

"He was such an utter bastard. He was a control freak and he was cruel. He worked my mother like a servant and he always belittled her. He kept saying that it was God's work. He didn't like me at all. He said that a woman's place was in the house, tending to her man's need, that there was no need for education. I hated that sonofabitch , but I followed his rules for a awhile, mostly for my mothers sake. But, I still rebelled against him, like reading and wearing pants."

She then chuckled and looked at Ratigan with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I even made love to a boy when I was fourteen to rebel against him."

Noticing Ratigan's shocked look, she hastily continued.

"He was one of the boys that was a son of another preacher. He looked nice enough and all the girls flocked to him. But...he was an awful lover. He was so boring...I even told him that."

Ratigan gave her an bemused expression and he chuckled.

"You actually told that boy he was boring?"

When Isabelle nodded, Ratigan gave a loud laugh. It definitely sounded like something she would do.

"Anyway..." she said, getting his attention, "The real turning point was when I was 16. I spend the day with Thomas, as usual. He was living with my Grandmothers at that time. When I cam back home, Norman started giving me a lecture about demons and infidels and all that shit. Then he said because Thomas was a rat, he was one. He then forbade me from ever seeing him again."

Isabelle was then silent, biting her lip.

"You could imagine how that made me feel."

Ratigan nodded gravely, knowing the situation with rats and her friend's turmoil was a touchy subject for her.

"Well, I got very angry and I...spat in his face and told him to go to hell."

Isabelle sighed and went on.

"He then grabbed me by my hair and dragged me outside. I was kicking and screaming, but he was stronger then me. He then tied me to a tree and ripped up the back of my shirt. I didn't know what he was doing until I heard the crack of the whip. He said he was going to beat me into submission, that I'm now going to listen to his every word. That's when he started to whip me.

There was another silence until Isabelle extended her hand.

"Give me the bottle."

Ratigan silently gave it to her and watched as she opened it and took four big gulps. She then coughed as she set it down.

"I didn't scream."

She looked at her hands, suddenly feeling very tired from the memories.

"I didn't scream once. I somehow knew that if I did, that will mean he won, he beat me. I didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction...so I didn't scream."

She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"It felt like hours, but it was only 15 minutes. Afterward he just left me hanging there for about three hours, just bleeding everywhere. I only got down because Thomas cut me down and he took me to grandmothers. She fixed me up, but they never healed properly, so they at times hurt. The worst part was that my mother never came to see, she never came to help. She did absolutely nothing."

She took another sip from her glass and had a sad expression on her face.

"After I healed, I had to get out of Clearwater. Too many things were happening and just wanted to leave. And Thomas, dear sweet Thomas, left with me. It was mostly so he could watch over me. Bless his good heart.

Well, we stayed in Texas for a couple of years, stealing what we could, mostly not to starve. We stayed with my cousin, Abigail. She lived in another town, a town that didn't have violence like ours did. Then, one day, we got a letter from a cousin, Neil. He grew up in Clearwater with us, but got sent to London for a boarding school. He's really smart, a genius actually. He was the one that actually started this whole thieving team and all and he's pretty damn good at it. He said that we should get over here and start it here. So, me, Thomas and Abby went on a ship, came here and started this business."

Isabelle said all this with a smile, then her face turned dark.

"I wish I could say I got over it, but I didn't. I have nightmare and as you saw yesterday, my scars sometimes hurt. I first used to drink to cope, but that didn't help...at all. I also don't think any man would want me because of my scars. You know, damaged goods."

She then looked straight at Ratigan with a piercing gaze and a serious expression on her face.

"You know, one of the reasons I became a thief is not only for money, but also the freedom I feel. I need to be free; I would rather die then be caged again."

The two rodents sat in silence, contemplating the information that has been said.

AN: Here is the explanation for Isabelle's scars along with her traumatic ordeal. I named her stepfather Norman after Norman Bates, the killer in the film, Psycho. He's also based on Reverend Harry Powell from the film "The Night of the Hunter", hence the preacher angle. As you can see, he's a total dick

I originally wanted her to do something violent against Norman, but then I thought that she will just want to leave and she wont look back. He will come back in a another story, short of spinoff from this story.

As you can see, she always got Thomas back and he got hers. Thomas, her best friend, is there to help her and will follow her to hell and back.

Look, if anyone is upset that I didn't make Isabelle a virgin, I'm sorry, but to me, it was necessary. So please don't start calling her a whore or anything like that, please!

I also put in Isabelle's need for freedom and refusing to be cage. I also put in that she used to be an alcoholic. The only reason shes drinking now is because it hard as hell for her talk about it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the angst! Ratigan isn't mine, but Isabelle is!


	14. Sunrise Chapter 13

Ratigan stayed quiet as he let the information sink in. He sighed as he put his cup down (which he never took a sip of) and took Isabelle's hand in his won.

"I think...you are one of the most remarkable woman I have ever met." he said "I don't think its your fate to die in a cage."

Isabelle looked at him with wide eyes and she blushed darkly as she bit her lip. She started to stand up, but groaned as she swayed on her fee. Apparently, the alcohol affected her sense of balance. She didn't fall forward as Ratigan got up and held her up.

She looked up at Ratigan, holding her arms and stared at him with an odd expression the rat couldn't decipher. Then, to his utter surprise, she reached up and placed her lips on his own.

Ratigan was too shocked to do anything at first, but he then pulled away when he felt her tongue run over his bottom lip.

"Isabelle...no you're drunk." he said breathlessly, surprised by her forwardness. He tried to pull away, but Isabelle pulled him back by the front of his jacket.

"Hey, I wanted this ever since I first saw you in that ballroom."she said in a low tone, a flush going over her face. Ratigan's face also flushed as he averted his eyes, for he thought the exact same thing. Isabelle then grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"Padriac." she whispered "Claim me."

That set him off like a bomb.

He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her forward, his lips smashing against hers. He groaned when she responded in the same way.

Isabelle jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands going into his hair. The tongues and mouths clashed against each other; it was almost like they were trying to devour the other. With a growl, Ratigan carried Isabelle to his desk, swiping everything off with his arm and placing her on it. Their mouths still haven't separated as they tried to take each others clothes off.

Isabelle took put the buckle of his opera cape, making it fall to the floor. She tried to take off his jacket, only making Ratigan huff in impatience, separating for a moment as he took it off, along with his cravat. His lips came back to hers as he nearly rips her shirt off, with her moaning as his thumbs run over her covered breasts. He groaned loudly when her foot went between his legs, and rubbed the bulge that was growing there. Their tongues were stilling dueling with each other, saliva coming out of the sides of their mouths.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two tried to ignore it as Isabelle started opening Ratigan's shirt and he tried to slide her pants off. The knock became more insistent and this time, Fidgets voice was heard.

"Boss, Boss, I need to tell you something important."

With a growl, Ratigan pulled away from Isabelle, talking in her features. Her glazed eyes, her flushed face and her swollen lips looked so endearing to him. She looked at him with a pleading look, while he just gave her a small smile. He gave her a soft kiss and with a sigh, got up and opened the door.

"What?" he yelled at Fidget, who just looked at him puzzlement. He didn't understand the bats expression until he realized his state of dress and how unkempt he looked. He mentally kicked himself as he glared at Fidget.

"What is it, Fidget?" he asked more calmly.

"Boss, its Basil. He knows you're alive, he knows you're trying to get back in business."

Ratigan growled to himself; of all times for that miserable detective to blunder in. Ratigan then nodded and looked at Fidget.

"Fine, Fidget. I will keep that in mind." he said, watching the bat nod and walking away. He closed the door and sighed, putting his forehead against it. The haze of lust was fading and he could think clearer now. Even though he wanted nothing more then to ravish Isabelle on his desk, he cannot do that to her while she's drunk. It would be very...uncouth of him to. He took a deep breath and turned around.

"Isabelle, I believe that..."

His sentence trailed off when he saw that Isabelle was fast asleep on his desk. He sighed and shook his head, smiling as walked over to her.

"Just as well." he murmured as he took Isabelle in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He gently put on the mattress and pulled the blankets over her. He then smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, love."

AN: Wooo, I finally put some loving in here. Something I really wanted to do and also was inspired by a Ratigan porn pic I accidentally found on the internet...yeah.

Yup, Isabelle and Ratigan wanted each other from the first chapter, LOL. However, its all just passion here, no sense of direction.

Yup, Basil is on the case to get Ratigan...again.

I have seen some fanfics with Ratigan raping someone, and I don't like it. For one thing, I think rape is an even worse act then murder, but also I font think he's like that. Ratigan is a villain and such a bastard, but he's a polite bastard and a gentleman. Raping someone is something you don't do when you are a gentleman. Sorry if you don't agree with me, buts that's how I feel. Its the reason why I don't put Ratigan taking advantage of Isabelle like that, its not polite.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan or Fidget, just Isabelle!


	15. Sunrise Chapter 14

The next morning, Ratigan was in the dining room reading the newspaper when he suddenly heard a groan. He looked to the side and saw Isabelle walking towards him, rubbing her head. He guess it was a hangover from the whiskey she drank last night.

"Morning." she moaned, with him nodding at her. She put her hand on his shoulder, giving hima lopsided smile.

"Umm, I'm sorry I took advantage of you last night." which made Ratigan chuckle to himself. She was worried that she took advantage of him?

It was almost laughable.

A squeeze on his shoulder brought him back to earth and noticed that Isabelle looked nervous.

"Ratigan...I cant stay here."

Ratigan sighed as he silently nodded. He didn't want to let her go, but he cannot hold her down, he cannot cage her. She wasn't even his prisoner, she could leave anytime she wanted.

He got up to his full height and took her hands in his.

"Lets not think of this as goodbye. Only farewell." he said, kissing her hands, making her blush.

"Well, if you ever need to hire a thief, just contact me." she said, making Ratigan smile and nod.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said, releasing her hands. Isabelle smiled back and then walked back to her room, ready to go home.

Isabelle had her bag slung over her shoulder as she headed to the door. She then saw the trio and Fidget at the doorway, looking a little sad. She grinned at them.

"Aw, boys, I wouldn't leave with out saying goodbye."

She looked at Fidget, who looked shyly at her from under his hat and with a laugh, she scooped the bat in her arms and have him a hug. He first looked shocked, but then smiles at the thief and hugged her back.

She lets go of Fidget and then hugs Francis, who took the cigar out of his mouth as he hugged her.

"Goodbye, Poppet."he said, making her smile softly. She formed a sort of bond with the older mouse, she had an almost fatherly affection for him.

She then hugged Bill, who looked really sad that she was leaving.

"Do you really have to go,Miss Isabelle?"he asked, making her smile broadly. Even after all this time, he was so polite to her.

She nodded and said "Yes, Bill, I gotta get home. Don't worry, I still come over to see you guys."

Bill nodded, still looking a little sad. Isabelle then hugged Tony, who looked a little nervous when pulled away.

"So..Isabelle...i was wondering...are you...with anyone right now?" he asked, stuttering a bit.

Isabelle then grinned broadly as she stood up to her full height.

"Actually, Tony love, I'm with someone now."

Tony looked surprised and then suspicious.

"With who?" he asked incredulously.

She smiled and then saw Ratigan passing through.

"Excuse me,Ratigan, could you come over here for a minute, please?"

Ratigan nodded and came over, noticing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, what is-MPHM!: he sentence was cut off when Isabelle grabbed his cravat and smashed their lips together, inciting a gasp from the boys. Ratigan then made a surprised when she forced her tongue in, ravishing his mouth. She then pulled away, licking her lips.

"Thanks for the yummy meal, Ratigan." she whispered with a devious smile and she then looked at the boys, grinning at their opened mouth expressions.

"Well, see you soon, boys!" she exclaimed and then with a laugh, ran out of the room. Tony then gave a wail, looking very depressed. The others just patted his back, feeling kinda sorry for him.

Ratigan just stood in place in shock, then a broad smile crossed his face.

He can't wait to see the vivacious thief again.

AN: Finally, the end of Part 1 of Into the Night, now we are going into the second part, Twilight. In that part, there will be robberies, new meetings, singing, revelations and smut! So be prepared, folks!

Yup, so Ratigan lets her go because if you truly love something, you would set it free.

So, here's a few things that I didn't put in the earlier chapters. Francis looks older then the other two, so I believe hes the oldest, and I think he will have a daughterly affection for Isabelle. He calls her Poppet, which is cute. I'm thinking of putting a story when he gets reminded of his own daughter, but she died and Isabelle is helping him feel better. Its kinda of a cute concept.

With Bill, its just as a friend, hes mostly going to miss her baking. He loved her cookies.

I guess with Tony, you could see that he had a bit of a crush on Isabelle, but he realizes that Ratigan is with her, which depresses him and scares him a bit, not good to have a crush on your bosses girl. Poor Tony, I almost feel sorry for him. Why Isabelle did that? She pretty much saying that "He's mine, all mine!"

She gets long with Fidget just fine, nuff said.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first part and stay tuned! I don't own Ratigan or the boys, just Isabelle!


	16. Twilight Chapter 1

In the Rat Trap, a figure sat at the table in the corner, sipping her ale. She was wearing a blue overcoat and had on a dark cap. The person looks at the barmaid, who smiled at her and smiled back.

Isabelle knows Annie would never let her pay for her drinks, not since that time that mouse made advances to her and hes started becoming violent. Isabelle gave him a kick out of the door, along with a broken jaw and she's been grateful ever since. It also helps when you are currently courting the Napoleon of Crime.

Speaking of which, she saw him coming from the bar to her and sitting across from her.

"Hello, my dear." he said, which made Isabelle smile. He was so damn charming that it always made her blush. But right now, she wanted to talk about something important to him.

"Ratigan..." she started to say, noticing the way he suddenly frowned.

"Padriac.", rolling her eyes when he smiled broadly.

"Padriac...I thinks its time you meet the people I work with."

Ratigan blinked in confusion.

"Pardon?"

Isabelle smiled at him and took one of his hands in her own.

"I want you to met my family, Padriac."

Ratigan stayed silent, his mind contemplating of what she has told him of her team.

Neil was her oldest cousin, incredibly smart, considered a genius to some. He was basically the brains of their team, able to work out any problem or puzzle. He was also cynical and overprotective of her and Thomas. He grew up with them on Clearwater, bu got sent to a boarding school here in London. However, Isabelle told him something odd about him. She said while Thomas and herself became violent due to unfortunate circumstances, Neil was always violent, even as a child. It was one of the reasons why he got sent to the boarding-school, he was in too many fights.

He knows almost everything about Thomas, her mute best friend. He knows that he's the muscle of their team, incredibly strong. She told him that even though he looks intimidating, terrifyingly so, he was very shy, not liking it when anybody touches him. He was also a great artist, loves to draw.

Abigail, her youngest cousin, who had the fortune of not growing up in Clearwater. Her father was a blacksmith who worked for the army, so she knows of all sort of weaponry. She was also shy and does a lot of the housework. She was practically the mother hen of the group.

The there was Klaus, who is a friend and a fellow student with Neil. He was a chemist, a pretty good one. Unfortunately, most of his experiments failed, which literally blows up in his face. He also fancies himself as a Casanova, which also blows up in his face.

Finally, there was a Rose, another friend. She used to be a prostitute until Isabelle and Neil got her out. She's a very pretty mouse, always turning heads. She also friendly and a little naive about some hings. She was also flirtatious, so they usually use her whenever they need a distraction.

Ratigan was brought back to earth with a squeeze of his, looking at Isabelle's face.

"I'm saying you should meet them because you are going to hire us for a job one day and you should get to know them."

Ratigan contemplated what she said, understanding the logic behind it. He then nodded, saying "Yes."

Isabelle smiled and said "Great, I'll pick you up next week."

Ratigan smiled back at her, wondering what her family were really like.

AN: Here is the first chapter of Twilight and as you can see Isabelle and Ratigan are going steady and its time for him to meet her team, which are also her family. So, there's a little description on each of them. I guess you are all familiar with Thomas. There's a little something about Neil that will get to Ratigan but I'm not going to spoil it. What I mean with Neil that he's always been violent is the fact he's kinda sociopathic.

Since Ratigan and Isabelle are together now, he wants her to call him by his first name, Padriac. she does at times, but usually calls him Ratigan. It easier to her for some reason.

You remember the barmaid who gave Basil and Dawson their drugged drinks? Well, I named her Annie, she seems like an Annie to me. She also like Isabelle, mostly because Isabelle beat the living shit out of a asshole who becoming violent to her. Isabelle is like a defender with little people; if she wasn't a thief, she would have been an enforcer.

Anyway, stay tuned! I don't own Ratigan but Isabelle is mine!


	17. Twilight Chapter 2

A week later, Isabelle and Ratigan were riding on Felicia, going to her home. Ratigan was a little worried since he knows that Isabelle and Felicia don't get along. The last time they met, Felicia hissed at her and Isabelle kicked her nose.

Ratigan was pulled out of his thoughts when Isabelle patted his shoulder.

"Listen, there are some hing I need to tell you before we get there;

As I told you, Thomas is really shy and doesn't like to be touched, so he doesn't shake hands or anything like that.

Neil is very protective, so if he glares at you, don't feel threatened, hes just like that.

Rose likes to flirt, so please don't succumb to her charms.

If you hear explosions coming from Klaus and Abigail's room, don't be alarmed, its normal."

Ratigan just sat in silence, wondering just what type of people he was going to meet.

They finally stopped at a building near a park, which Ratigan noticed looked like an old hostel. As they got down, Ratigan instructed Felicia to wait for him, Isabelle opened the door and called out;

"Hello, I'm home and with a guest!"

As they stepped in, a grayish mouse with wild black hair and green eyes, who looked a little singed, ran up to them, carrying a pot that was smoking.

"Get out of the way!" he screamed, throwing the pot out of the door, which Isabelle suddenly gasped and pushed Ratigan to the ground.

"Get down!" she screamed.

Just as they got down, there was an explosion, which broke the windows, makking glass go in the room. The mouse got up and scratched his head.

"Augh, failed again." he said, suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt by an irate Isabelle.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Klaus, you fuckin idiot?" she growled

Ratigan was a little dazed from the explosion, but he got the idea that the mouse was Klaus, the bubbling chemist. He suddenly felt himself being pulled up and his cape was being brushed off. When he looked at his helper, his eyes widened.

His helper was a large rat, who was about three inches taller then him; he actually has to look up. The rat had chestnut brown fur, curly brown hair to his chin and brown eyes. He was very muscular and had a scar on his muzzle with tears in his ears.

"Thomas?" he asked, watching the rats ears perked down and nodded. The, he suddenly ran off and went into a room, slamming the door closed. Ratigan looked confused for a moment, but he then remembered what Isabelle told him of his shyness. Then, Ratigan head a voice with an Irish accent behind him.

"So, you're the professor that Isabelle is talking about, eh?"

When he turned around to see the speaker, hes topped cold.

"A-Are you Neil?" Ratigan stuttered.

The mouse looked at him annoyed and nods. The reason Ratigan asked was because Neil looked alto like Basil!

Actually, there were some difference. Neil's fur was slightly darker then Basil and also like the detective, he had green eyes, except they looked cold and empty, they looked...dead like. Other then that, he could be the twin brother of Basil of Baker Street.

"The hell you're looking at, Professor?" Neil asked scowling. Suddenly, a shoe hit his head, making him cry out in pain.

"Why you did that, Isabelle?" Neil yelled, looking at his cousin. She walked up to him and slapped him upside the head.

"Don't be so rude, hes our guest!" she said.

Ratigan watched as the two began arguing, suddenly Isabelle hit Neil across the face, which made him tackle her, making both of them fall to the ground. Ratigan watched as they rolled on the floor together, shouting obscenities to one another. Ratigan then felt someone grab his arm and looked down, seeing a young lady mouse with brown fur, but her muzzle and neck was a cream color. Her brown hair was in a bun and had big round glasses. She smiled kindly and pulled his arm.

"Lets get you out of the line of fire." she said softly and walked Ratigan to the dining room. She let go of his arm and held out her hands.

"I'm Abigail, Isabelle's other cousin. Would you like me to take your cane and hat?" she said, which Ratigan nodded and gave them to her, forgetting that he still had them on. He looked around the room, seeing a few paintings on the walls (guessing that its from Thomas) and some photos,mostly of the group and their families. He also saw some newspaper clippings in frames, which he noticed with a smile was their greatest heists. His ears perked up when he heard a loud crash coming from the other room and then looked at Abigail.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" he asked, which she shook her head.

"No, its better for them to get it out of their system." she said with a shrug. "Please follow me."

Ratigan followed Abigail to the kitchen, a little bemused from her response. As he went into the kitchen, the smell of spaghetti and stew hit his senses. He could even smell cake being made. He then saw a pretty lady mouse stirring the stew. Her fur was cream-colored and she had long blonde curly locks and blue eyes.

"Oh Professor Ratigan, This is Rose." Abigail said, taking Rose place to finish the stew. The mouse walked up to Ratigan, smirking as she walked around him, looking up and down, making the rat feel likes he's prey.

"Bonjour, Professor Ratigan." she said in a thick french accent and sultry tone, "I have to say, Isabelle has a fine taste in men."

Ratigan didn't know how to respond to that, so je just blush. Suddenly, Isabelle came into the room, her clothes a little ripped and got in front of Rose.

"Rosie, don't say that to him!" she exclaimed, making the women laugh.

"Who won?" Abigail asked, making Isabelle snicker and grin.

"I did." which made Abigail roll her eyes and she went to a chart on the wall, which Ratigan saw was a tally between Isabelle and Neil. So far, Isabelle seemed to be in the lead.

"Well, the food is almost done, so everyone please wash your hands." Abigail said, which got her a strange look from Isabelle.

"But our hands are clean." she said

"I don't care! Wash your hands or you don't get dinner!" Abigail said loudly, making the girls groan. She then looked at Ratigan.

"You too, Professor."

Ratigan was too overwhelmed by everything so he just obeyed.

Ratigan felt very uncomfortable as he sat next to Isabelle, listening to the group chatter with each other. When they first sat down, they all said a prayer (with him his head respectively) and they began eating. He first ate out of politeness, but then started to move his food around. His discomfort was making him lose his appetite, he just felt so out of place here.

He felt someone nudged his arm and he saw it was Isabelle, who looked concerned.

"Whats the matter?" she asked, frowning. He looked down, embarrassed by his conflicting emotions.

"Its just...I'm not used to this. This vibe...I'm not used to this family vibe."

Isabelle frown deepened, she knew so little of the rat she fell for. All she could do now was squeeze his arm in a comforting manner and smile. He smiled back, going back to his dinner with a little more confidence.

He then looked in front of him and saw Neil glaring at him. It was like he was trying to roast him alive in his seat. Ratigan knows that oldest Cassidy was protective of his family, but he looked like he really hated him.

"Would you stop that, Neil?" Isabelle shrieked, turning his glare at her.

"Mind your own business, Isabelle!" he yelled back.

"Don't make me go over this table!" she yelled, looking like was actually about to go over it, until Abigail slammed her hand down.

"Quiet!" she yelled, making the two Cassidys sulk and eat their food with their heads down, while Thomas and Klaus snickered.

Ratigan just gave a bemused smile., the family vibe was foreign to him, but it gave him an odd warm feeling.

It felt nice.

About an hour and a half later, Ratigan and Isabelle were outside at the doorway.

"I enjoyed tonight." Ratigan said, "Dinner was very...lively."

He chuckeld when Isabelle looked down and blushed. He then tilted hr chin with his long fingers.

"Well, goodnight, my dear."he said, giving her a soft kiss. He smiled when he felt Isabelle respond, pressing herself closer to him. Ratigan tilted her head and deepened the kiss; one of his hands on her cheek and the other at the back of her head.. Isabelle had her hands on cheeks, both moaning from the kiss. Eager for air, they finally separated, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Isabelle looked behind Ratigan and then face palmed herself. Ratigan looked over his shoulder and to his amusement, everyone (with the exception of Neil) was watching them through the window with grinning faces. Then they realized they were caught and scrambled away from the window. He looked back at Isabelle with a grin while she looked embarrassingly at him.

"Goodnight, Isabelle." he said, with Isabelle nodding. He watched her go in and then started to walk where Felicia was waiting for him. As he turned the corner, he was startled when he saw Neil there, smoking a cigarette.

"'ello Professor" he said, throwing his cigarette to the ground. Ratigan was again astounded by the likeness to Basil, except for those eyes...those empty eyes. Neil then gave him a piercing gaze and for some reason, he felt intimidating by the mouse.

"Look, Professor, I care about my family and despite what you seen in there, I care about Isabelle. So, if you ever hurt in the slightest, I will personally hunt you down and rip you apart. Is that clear?"

Now Ratigan wanted to retort to that, but he saw the dead seriousness in Neil's forest colored eyes. He knows from what Isabelle told him the Neil never says an idle threat, so all he does is nod. The male Cassidy then smirks and lights himself another cigarette.

"If you are going to court my cousin, a fair warning, Professor. Courting her is like playing with fire, you might just get burned."

He then smiled a secret smile and looked at Ratigan.

"Isabelle is a Valkyries, Professor. No other man could tame her. Could you tame her, Professor Ratigan?"

Neil then walked past Ratigan, leaving the Professor confused to what he actually meant.

AN: Finally, Ratigan meets Isabelle's family and they are really quirky. I just had to put in the beginning with Klaus blowing something up, its too damn funny.

So a few note I had to say.

Yes, Felicia and Isabelle don't get along, which might be dangerous, but Isabelle can handle herself.

The spoiler with Neil, he looks just like Basil! I think everyone in the world has some twin somewhere, so I made Basil one. I kept thinking of what to do with his appearance, but then I decided on Basil's look, since I want Ratigan to feel unnerved around him. I based Neil on two people, Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory and Dwight from Sin City, hence the dead eyes thing.

Now, we finally meet Thomas. Yup, Thomas is actually taller then Ratigan, which is quite scary actually. A nice friend told me that Vincent Price's height was 6'4 (Shit!), so I guess that would make Ratigan that height if he was human. So, since Thomas is three inches higher then him, that would make him 6'7. Wow, that's scary. But as you can see,hes very shy. About his coloring, I know rats are mostly gray, but Thomas is a field rat, so he has brown fur.

I also introduced Abigail, the youngest Cassidy in the house and mother hen of the group and Rose, the very sultry mouse. I kinda like what I did with her and Ratigan, making him blush like that. Lol.

Yeah, Neil and Isabelle fight a lot, the others don't do anything, just let them fight it out. Its dangerous to go between them.

I put Ratigan a little quiet here. Its mostly because I don't think he's used to the whole family vibe, he's out of his comfort zone.

I know what Neil told Ratigan is very ominous but hes just saying not to hurt Isabelle and that she is a warrior woman, not to expect her to be all soft like most women. But Isabelle told him something like that in the first part.

Just to clarify, these are the ethnicity's of the group;

Isabelle, Neil and Abigail are Irish.

Rose is French.

Thomas is Scottish.

Klaus is German.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just the group!


	18. Twilight Chapter 3

About a month later, Isabelle and Ratigan's relationship was still growing strong. However, the professor felt something odd whenever he saw her with her best friend, Thomas. It was a tightening in his chest, a burning feeling.

He didn't understand what it was.

Fidget was playing cards with the trio in the Rat Trap when they heard heavy footsteps behind them. The turned around and saw a large rat in a brown overcoat walking towards them. He was so large that they all gulped nervously. He then reached into his pocket and took out a notepad. He wrote in it and held it out for them to see;

"Hi, I'm Thomas, Isabelle's friend. Do you know where she is?"

They all breathed easier, for they all know about Thomas and his friendship with Isabelle. They all nodded and pointed to her usual seat in the corner. Isabelle saw him and waved, with him waving back. He nodded them with thanks and went to her. That when the boys came in a little closer.

"So, that's Thomas, eh?" Bill said, "The boss never said he was a rat."

"Yeah, I mean, is the boss OK with that, since that boy there is a rat and he doesn't like..." Tony said, motioning his hands to emphasize his point. But Fidget shook his head.

"I don't think so. They been friends since they were kids and he worked with her on jobs too, so I don't think there is a problem." the bat said.

Francis didn't join in the conversation, watching the two friends talking; well, technically Isabelle was talking and Thomas was writing. He could tell that these two had a deep friendship, deep at a level that nobody could ever understand. Also, since they are different species, it just makes it more special. He then heard light footsteps and Fidget saying "Hi, boss!"

He looks up and saw Ratigan looking at them with question.

"Have any of you seen Isabelle?" he asked.

Bill nodded and pointed to the corner, saying;

"Yeah, she's over there with her friend, Thomas."

Ratigan's head swerved to the direction Bill was pointing at, seeing the friends laughing together. Francis saw his boss's faces turned a whole array of emotions, which then settled on an angry face, his ears pinned back. He humped and with a curt tone said,

"Tell her I will speak with her later."

He then quickly left to the trap door, leaving the boys rather confused at Ratigan's change of mood. Francis watched as Ratigan opened the door and took a last look at the friends, looking at them with an expression of anger and...Longing, He then snarled and hastily went down the steps. That when Francis realized what was the matter,

Ratigan was jealous.

He was jealous of Isabelle and Thomas.

He sighed as he stubbed out his cigar.

This cannot end well.

AN: Finally, some angst! One of the reason I made Thomas is a rat is because I wanted to show Isabelle's human side and also have some conflict with Ratigan. It felt good like that. So, here we have Francis making an observation, realizing that Ratigan is jealous of Isabelle and Thomas. I still think he's the oldest of the trio, so he's a little more mature then them. A jealous Ratigan is not a good Ratigan.

Next chapter, we will have Ratigan singing, woot!

Anyway, enjoy! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Thomas!


	19. Twilight Chapter 4

Ratigan quickly went into his lair, going to his throne room. He growled to himself as he rubbed his temples.

Why was he feeling like this?

Why did he feel like this whenever he saw Thomas and Isabelle together?

He felt anger, resentment, hurt and longing in a big jumbled mess. He always felt it when he saw Isabelle and that...rat with her. It irked him and he hated that it. He didn't understand why it did nor he understood why he was feeling like this. He put his hands behind his back as he walked slowly though his throne room, singing with a melancholy tone.

"_That foolish mouse._

_What is about her that plagues a genius like me?_

_What is this ecstasy that draws me to that thief?_"

He takes a mouse skull that was a nearby desk and holds it up.

"_What you think, Bartholomew?_

_What is this contracting emotion that draws within?_

_This emotion that the drives the hellfire out of me?_"

He then crushes the skull in his hand, snarling to himself, his voice full of anger.

"_How dare she made me feel this way!_

_For I am a mouse!_

_The world greatest criminal mind!_

_For me to not know this...feeling."_

At that point, Fidget walked in, looking extremely nervous for he heard the Professor.

"Um, Boss? M-Maybe its love. You know smooch-smooch." he said, making kissing noises. Ratigan's fur bristled as glared at the bat.

"Love...you say?" he growled out, "Ridiculous! And you dare to listen in on me?"

Ratigan started to take out his bell, which is when Fidget started to cower and beg for his life. Ratigan snarled at him and yelled at him to get out, which he did. Ratigan then growled, spinning around and slamming his fist against the wall.

"_What does that woman take me for?_

_Being cozy with the disgusting low grade rat she called Thomas?_

_Oh, the foolish woman, why does it bother me so?_"

He then looked at the direction Fidget went and scoffed.

"_Love? Ha! So pathetic a emotion!_

_A simple thing like that?_

_I would know, a genius mind like mine would know!_"

Ratigan then smiled maniacally as he paced around the room.

"_But I'm plagued with tension to kill that rat to open her eyes!_

_Yesss, that can work!_

_HAHAHHAHAHAHA!"_

Ratigan laughed maniacally until he saw himself in the mirror. He looked dejectedly at his reflection, looking shocked at his current state. He started to walk to the mirror, singing again with a softer tone.

"_But he's her friend._

_And though she loves him like a brother, why does it vexes me?_

_Is it because he's a rat and I'm a mouse?_"

He then put his palm against the mirror and his face lit up with realization.

"_No...its because she loves him for himself._

_Because he knows what he is._

_I lie and lie and lie_

_But I cannot deny what I really am._"

He growled loudly and punches the mirror, watching as the shards fell to the ground.

"_For I am a rat!_

_A wretched sewer rat!_

_But I wont dare say that to her,_

_for she would not care for him like she does for him!_"

Ratigan then slid to the ground, looking at his bleeding fist. He then gave a crazy smile, although he felt wretched.

"_I am a mouse._

_I would always be that to her, no matter what I feel for her._

_How dare she care for that thing, for something I am not._"

He felt his throat tightened along with his chest. Then suddenly, he slammed his injured hand against the wall, giving out a painful howl.

"_For I am a mouse and he is forever a rat!_"He sung in a grievous tone, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself then actually believing it.

AN: I have the most awesome boyfriend on the planet! He's the one who thought up the song.

My boyfriend sometimes helps me with my stories and when we were talking about "Into the Night" and how Ratigan is jealous of the friendship of Isabelle and Thomas, he got ideas for a song. So, he made this and we fixed it up to put in the story. When I read it, I got two thoughts in my head; it sounded like something from Phantom of the Opera and it also sounds like that song from The Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney film, Hellfire. That's awesome!

My boyfriend is such a fuckin genius!

So, in this chapter, Ratigan realizes why he's so jealous. He been lying to himself for years that he's not a rat and here comes this girl that he cares for and she's totally blind to the bias of rats and mice. To him, it was like a slap in the face, not to mention her best friend is a rat. So, it's hard for him to wrap his head around.

I'm sorry I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger, schoolwork to do!

Next chapter, there will be confrontations.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD! Just Isabelle and Thomas! Song was made by my boyfriend!


	20. Twilight Chapter 5

Isabelle noticed that for the past week that Ratigan has been very edgy and snapped at anyone who tried to talk to him. Today, she decided to confront him with it.

She saw him about to walk into his study with the latest's facts and figures of the Rat Trap. Even though the saloon was a front for him, he was still the boss and had to go over the finances.

"Hey, Ratigan." she called out, making him look at her. She noticed that he first looked at her with a shocked expression which then turned into a snarl.

"What do you want?" he said, making Isabelle look at him oddly as she walked up to him.

"What the matter?" she asked, folding her arms, "You have been acting crazier then a bed bug lately."

He growled and turned away from her.

"It's nothing."

Isabelle sneered and grabbed his arm.

"Don't tell me its nothing when it's something! What's the matter?"

Then, before she could react, Ratigan swerved around and backhanded her across the face, nearly knocking her off balance. She looked at Ratigan with shock as she held her stinging cheek. He went closer to her, his teeth bearing in a snarl, his face inches from her.

"Why do you care? Why you give a damn about me? Why would a whore like you care?"

He then turned around, storming off to his study and slamming the door; leaving a stunned Isabelle outside, her face full of hurt and blood trickling from her cut lip.

1 HOUR LATER

Ratigan was in his study, going over the finances. He was still very agitated, smoking about ten cigarettes to try to calm himself.

He then heard a knock on the door and barked a come in. He didn't look at his occupant until the door slammed close. He looked up and was surprised to see Thomas walking towards him.

"Thomas, what are you-"

WHAM!

Ratigan fell hard to the floor, his cheek stinging from where Thomas punched him. He looked up at him in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed, suddenly grabbed by the front of his jacket to stand up. That's when he realized just how angry Thomas looked and he gulped.

Thomas then punched Ratigan in the stomach, feeling hot pain explode in his midsection. He punched Ratigan across the face, making blood spurt from his mouth. He punched him a couple of times across the professor's face, then grabbing his left arm and stepped on his foot. Thomas then pulled Ratigan's arm with a jerk, making the arm pop out of its socket and making Ratigan scream in pain.

He then kicked Ratigan to the ground, making the professor crumple to the floor. Ratigan was in such horrible pain, he could barely get up. He suddenly felt himself being lifted up to a sitting position and his face lightly slapped. He opened his eyes and saw Thomas crouching down to his level, looking at him with curiosity.

"W-Why did you-" Ratigan started to say, coughing as he felt his side hurt. He then saw Thomas put a note in front of him. It read;

"Why did you say that to Isabelle?

Why did you hurt her?"

Ratigan's ears perked down and he looked away.

"None of your business." he said. He then heard scribbling, and a paper being flapped around. He looked, knowing that Thomas wouldn't leave him alone.

"Is it because of me?" the note said.

He looked at Thomas in shock, wondering how the large rat knew. Thomas looked at sadly and wrote another note, showing it to him.

"I seen the way you look at us, when me and Isabelle are together. It's like you hate me. I know you don't like be called a rat. Is that why? Because I am a rat?"

Ratigan looked down, not wanting to look at Thomas when he answered.

"Yes, that's why."

When he finally looked at Thomas, he just looked at him with his head tilted in question. Ratigan sighed as he looked down again.

"Thomas, you and I are almost the same. I also had no one, no family. I grew up in the orphanages and was ostracized because of my inheritance as a sewer rat. I excelled in school though, but nobody took me seriously. They always called me names and said the word sewer rat like it was a slur. I didn't do anything, thinking that somehow...it will pass. The bias, I mean."

He then breathed in. coughing from his hurt side. He then continued.

"It got worse when I became a professor. I was teaching mathematics in a very prestigious school and it looked like my luck has turned around. Unfortunately, my colleagues didn't agree with me."

Ratigan then sighed, wanting desperately a cigarette. He felt Thomas reached over and put his cigarette holder in his mouth and then lit it. The younger rat then stood in attention as Ratigan inhaled, taking the holder in his uninjured arm.

"One day, after one of my classes, I went outside for a moment. The next thing I knew, I was being attacked. I was hit in the back with something, it felt like a pipe. When I fell, I started getting kicked and spit on. They were calling all types of slurs, mainly that a sewer rat shouldn't be teaching at a place like that school. I don't how long the beating was, it felt like hours. Finally, it was one and they just...left me there."

Ratigan was silent for a bit, but he then continued.

"It turned out it was some of the other teachers, along with some students. The headmaster knew of the incident but he never reported it. It was all because I was a sewer rat."

Ratigan then snarled, baring his sharp teeth.

"I pay them back though, I paid them all back!"

Ratigan then called down with his ears perking down.

"That's why I hate being called a rat. It's so much easier to say I'm a big mouse, so I don't have to endure that bigotry again."

His expression then turned whimsical, as though he was remembering a fond memory.

"Then I meet Isabelle, one of the most unconventional woman I had ever met and she's blind to it, blind to that species bias. For years I kept saying that I was a mouse, although I am a rat. Then, when I see her with you, it's like a slap in the face, how blind she is to that. I just...wanted that."

Seeing the confusion in Thomas face, he continued.

"Thomas...I had no one, nobody came to my aid. Nobody saved me. Isabelle came to you though, she saved you, and she helped you. That's why I was...jealous. Jealous of what you have with her."

Thomas looked down as he contemplated all the information that Ratigan told him. He then scribbled on his notepad and held it up for the Professor to see.

"What makes you think you don't have that with Isabelle?" it said.

Ratigan looked confused by the statement, so Thomas continued to write.

"You never told Isabelle all of this, so how can you expect her to understand? How can she help you when you don't say anything? She care's about you, she wants to help you. How can you be jealous of something that you never even asked for?"

As Ratigan read, his ears perked down, knowing he was right; he had acted foolishly. He hit her and snapped at her for no reason at all. The sound of scribbling was heard again, so he looked up.

"Talk to her, talk to her soon. She could help you."

Thomas then gave a chuckled and wrote; saying;

"You're lucky that I found out first, if it was Neil, he would have shot you."

Ratigan grimaced at that, remembering how the older Cassidy was when he first met him. Then, Thomas looked at him seriously and wrote;

"Isabelle was my first love and I care about her a lot. So you better not hurt her again."

Ratigan saw the dead serious look on Thomas face and nodded. Thomas then grabbed Ratigan's injured arm and with a quick jerk, put his shoulder back in place, making Ratigan yell in pain. Thomas then got up and left the room, leaving Ratigan on the floor, to ponder what just happened.

Isabelle sat in her table at the corner in the Rat Trap. The saloon was empty, so it was pretty quiet.

Ratigan wanted to talk to her, so he asked her to meet her there. She remembered how he reacted two days ago, wondering why he was so angry. When her friends saw the bruise on her cheek from where he slapped her, they got a little riled up. She remembered Thomas left abruptly and when Neil found out later, he wanted to shoot Ratigan. She calmed them all down, stating that it was alright, that she was fine. She sighed though, not feeling fine at all.

Her ears twitched when she heard the trap door open and a heavy sigh. She looked at the direction it came from and nearly fell out of her chair.

Ratigan had bruises on his face and one of his eyes was swollen shut. His left arm was in a sling and it looked like his side was hurting him.

She got up and went straight, worry in her eyes as she looked up and down at him.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what the bloody hell happen to you?"

Ratigan quirked an eyebrow at her; only Isabelle would say all those saints names and hell in the same sentence.

"I fell off a building." he deadpanned, sitting on a chair, cringing in pain. Isabelle sat across from him, concern on her face. The rat then sighed and looked at Isabelle with a grave expression.

"I need to speak with you."

Thomas was at the end of the bar, watching as Ratigan began to talk to Isabelle, seeing his friend listen intently to Ratigan, showing genuine empathy and concern. He noticed that the professor looked relieved as he spoke, like a large weight was lifted from his shoulders. This had been bothering him for a long time; he really needed someone to talk to.

Thomas sighed to himself; Isabelle helped him so much, he hopes that she can help Ratigan.

He hopes that Ratigan could find peace.

AN: And here we have the confrontation and a lot of things happened! Isabelle noticed how Ratigan is acting and he responds badly, slapping her and calling her a whore. Thomas comes and gives him a beat down. Remember, Thomas is about 3 inches taller then Ratigan, so he's scary. Also, Ratigan explains why he hates being called a rat and he finally tells Isabelle.

I racked my brain for an idea of Ratigan's past and I think a lot of years of neglect and abuse will piss you off. All it takes its just incident and that's when you had it So, I out Ratigan got brutally attacked while he was a professor and he received no retribution for that. That when I put he had it, you could guess that he killed all those bastards, including the headmaster, ah well, that had it coming.

I really wanted to write a chapter when Thomas beats up Ratigan and this was made. Yes, I do love the professor, but there are times he needs some sense beat into him. He was lucky that he got Thomas; Neil would have definitely shot him.

Oh and if you're confused as to why Thomas is writing note, he's mute, so he can't talk. So he communicates by writing notes.

Anyway, it seems that Isabelle and Ratigan has reconciled. Woot, anyway, onward to the next chappie!

Enjoy, comments are loved and I don't own Ratigan, but Isabelle and Thomas are mine!


	21. Twilight Chapter 6

Ratigan was in study, looking over some math calculations, until his mind started to wonder.

It has been three weeks since Thomas has assaulted him. His arm has healed, along with a rib that Thomas apparently cracked. However, he has light bruises still on his face.

Thomas tried to apologize to him, but Ratigan dismissed it since he knows he had it coming. Now, there is a deeper understanding between the two rats and an even more deeper understanding between Isabelle and himself. He actually feels closer to her, along with some other warm feeling he can't describe.

Ratigan was pulled out of his thoughts when he hears three hard raps on his door.

"Professor"

Knock Knock, Knock

"Professor"

Knock Knock Knock

"Professor."

Ratigan rolled his eyes and said come in. It was Neil, only Neil would knock like that. He watched as the Oldest Cassidy walked in and stood in front of his desk.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Neil?" Ratigan asked, making Neil glare at him. It seems all Neil did was glare at him. It seems all Neil does is glare at him.

"I assume you heard about the Gala that Madam Boucherie is giving in 3 weeks." he said, making Ratigan nod.

The Madam was putting a Gala together to celebrate the New Year. She invited nobles, criminals' lawmen alike, these parties were usually very lively. There was one rule though; none of the lawmen can arrest any criminals. They have to abide by each other.

"I understand you have been invited." Neil said, making Ratigan nod again.

"Yes, she has given me an invitation. However it's mostly for her own...personal reasons."

"In other words, she wants to get in your pants." Neil said, making Ratigan quirk up an eyebrow and shrugged.

"A crude statement, but accurate, Anyway, what does our meeting have to do with the Gala?"

Neil breathed in slowly and looked at Ratigan with a serious expression.

"Madam Boucherie has acquired a diadem from a central part of Europe, which has been encrusted with some diamonds, all real, mind you."

Ratigan then gave a devious smile as he lay back in his chair.

"I see...and you want to steal it."

Neil nodded.

"Yes, I think your invitation would be a great advantage to us. Not to mention that we need extra hands with a job like this."

Ratigan nodded and then his head tilted in question when a thought occurred to him.

"Does Isabelle know you're asking this of me?"

Neil cringed slightly and shook his head.

"No, not yet at least, She would have never have asked you."

Ratigan chuckled lightly, knowing that the thief would have never have asked him since their relationship has started. But he waved his hand o dismiss the idea.

"I assume you have a plan?" he asked.

Neil nodded and said;

"I do, but I would like to know if you would like to join in. Therefore, we could both of our heads together. You would get an even piece of this haul. Do we deal?"

Ratigan looked at Neil, his likeness to Basil and those dead-like eyes slightly unnerving him. However, he dismisses the feeling and leaned forward.

"Deal." Ratigan said, extending his hand, shaking it with Neils.

The two rodents both felt uncomfortable as they shook hands.

They both felt like they were making a deal with the devil.

AN: And here it is; the main plot for the Twilight section. A robbery!

If you don't remember Boucherie, she's the madam that was talking to Ratigan in the first chapter of my story. Yup, she did pretty good for a madam and has wild parties. Yeah!

A diadem if you don't know is a small crown, which can be encrusted with jewels. So, it's pretty big to steal.

So, here we have Neil talking to Ratigan about joining in, mostly because he got invited for the party. As you can see, they are both very uncomfortable with each other.

One of the people I based Neil on was Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory, so I just had to have him to do the Sheldon knock. Lolz.

Anyway, enjoy! Comments are loved! Next chapter will be explaining the heist to the gang. Woot!

Question; should I put the profiles of my OC's here, so you could get an idea of how they look like or no? Tell me what u think.

I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle and Neil!


	22. Twilight Chapter 7

The Cassidy group (minus Neil), Ratigan, Fidget and the trio were in Ratigan' study, waiting for the information that Neil was going to bring for the Diadem heist.

Isabelle was sitting between Ratigan and Thomas, looking very tired and sleepy. She leaned towards Ratigan, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

The two rats looked at the thief, with Ratigan blushing from the contact and Thomas chuckling.

"Is she OK?" Francis asked, seeing Isabelle has fallen asleep.

"Neil told her to get the blueprints of Boucherie's place late last night and she's a bit tired." Abigail said, looking at Isabelle with sympathy.

That's when Neil came in, carrying a box. When he saw Isabelle fast asleep, he slammed the box loudly on the table, startling her awake. She first looked bewildered for a moment and then looked at her cousin with a glare.

"I hate you, Neil." she deadpanned.

"Whatever." he said, shrugging. He took out a blueprint and laid it on the table. "Onto business"

The group came closer around the table and looked at the blueprint.

"Now...this is where the diadem is." he said, pointing out the eats wing of the third floor. "This room is also the treasury; it's in a glass case. Surprisingly, there are no guards around that area."

"Why?" Abigail asked, her head tilted in question. Ratigan spoke up, answering her question with a smirk.

"Because Madam Boucherie likes to show off, she likes to show what she has and dares anyone who tries to seal it."

Rose scoffed and said, "Of course, she has a lot of pride. She was like that with the brothel too."

Neil coughed to get their attention and they all looked at him.

"So, Ratigan and myself thought of an idea; we'll create a fake diadem."

When they all look at the two with confusion, Ratigan explained.

"The objective is to steal items in the treasury. But we leave a substitute so they won't believe we actually stole it, even though it the most prized item there."

They all nodded, showing they understand.

"Who's gonna make the fake diadem?" Tony asked.

"Klaus is. Chemicals and explosions are not the only things he's good at." Neil said, making Klaus grin proudly.

"Anyway, this heist will take about three days; two for looking around and the third is for the actual job."

Neil took a deep breath and said;

"Isabelle and Ratigan would be guests on the first night."

"Why me?" Isabelle exclaimed, "Why don't you let him take Rose?"

"Because she draws too much attention" Neil shot back, while Ratigan looked at Isabelle with a quirked eyebrow.

"Is there a particular reason why you don't want to be with me?" he asked, which made Isabelle blush and look down.

"Its nothing like that." she said, "It's just, the way that Boucheries looked at you last time, I just wanted to hit her. This time, I might just do that."

Ratigan grinned at her statement, feeling a little elated from her possessiveness. Neil coughed to get their attentions.

"Anyway..." he said, "You two will be there the first night. Fidget will be Ratigan's servant and Thomas will be Isabelle's. Rose and Klaus will also be guests, but will be in the ballroom on the second night. Abby and you three," pointing to the trio, "will be servants around the mansion, mostly for you to look around and see any difficulties we might encounter."

They all nodded. The Neil said, "I will be in the ballroom on the first and third nights, with my own escort."

"What poor girl did you sucker to be your date?" Isabelle asked with a smirk, making the group snicker and Neil glaring at her.

"A noblewoman, now can we please move on?"

Isabelle shrugged and listened intently to the plan.

"On the day of the heist, as the New Year comes around, Isabelle will sneak into the treasury, filling her bags with some of the items there and carefully take the diadem out of the case and switch it with fake. And for Gods sake, don't gawk at it, just out it in your bag!"

Isabelle glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"When the New Year bell rings, Thomas will throw a small bomb that Klaus made into one of the wings. That will distract anyone who comes for us because that when the boundaries go up, anyone can arrest us. If I'm not mistaken, Basil of Baker Street has also been invited and I already know that he's not to be underestimated."

He looked pointedly at Ratigan; odds were that the professor told Neil of the detective's willfulness and stubbornness.

"You guys..." pointing to the trio, Fidget, and the rest of the Cassidy group, "...will first wait for Isabelle to give you the bags with most of the treasury, but she will keep the diadem with her. We cannot leave it to chance that it might be damaged while you are riding on that cat. I will pick up Isabelle on the roof with Proinsias."

Ratigan and his group blinked and looked at Neil with confusion.

" Proinsias?" Bill asked. Neil nodded and said;

"Yes, come outside."

The group all went outside the wine barrel and Neil then put two fingers in his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. The sound of wings was heard and suddenly, a bird landed in front of them, making some of the group move back.

It was a large black crow with a bridle and reins around its beak. Neil went towards the bird and strokes it chest feathers, then turning to the group.

"This is Proinsias. He is most effective way of transportation and he-"

Neil stopped talking when they all heard a meow. They looked to the side and saw Felicia sauntering over, looking at Proinsias with interest.

"Felicia..."Ratigan said cautiously, "Baby...don't-"

With a loud meow, Felicia jumped at Proinsias, who cawed and flew put of the way/ the crow flew to a different part of the sewers with Felicia right after him. Neil looked incredulously at Ratigan, then giving the rat a sneer.

"You better do something about that cat of yours, Professor!" he sneered, running into the large animal's direction. The group looked at each other and then their ears twitch when they heard a loud click.

The oiled sound of gun being cocked.

Ratigan bolted towards that part of the sewers, screaming "Not my baby!" while Isabelle was on his heels, yelling at Neil not to do anything.

About 20 minutes later, everyone was back in the study; Ratigan, Neil and Isabelle looking a little flustered from their excursions.

"As I was saying..." Neil said, speaking up. "I will ride Proinsias to get Isabelle and Ratigan will be with me."

Isabelle looked at Ratigan in surprise and when he caught her look, he just shrugged; saying,

"Just to be on the safe side"

"So..." Neil "We'll fly off to Ratigan place, here in the sewers and then we remove the diamonds from the diadem. We will fence them all separately to someone I know, along with whatever else we stole from the treasury.

Then, we divide the haul and that will be the end of it."

The room fell quiet as everyone nodded and let the information sink in. Isabelle then took out a bottle of champagne and some glasses, pouring some in each. She then took a glass and looked at the group with a serious look.

"This is your chance. Back out now or go all the way."

There was silence until Neil and Thomas took their glasses, with Klaus and Rose following suit. Ratigan then took a glass, with Fidget and the trio taking theirs. Isabelle then grinned at them.

"Then, lets pray for a good heist." she exclaimed, with everyone smiling as they clinked their glasses together, hoping that they will pull this heist off.

AN: Phew, this chapter was the hardest to write. This is what happens when you watch a whole bunch of crime shows, Ocean Eleven and Thirteen and playing Sly Cooper, you get ideas like these.

My boyfriend, the same one who did the song, helped me with this chapter and I made this. Yup, I got a name for my group, they are the Cassidy group, mostly because Isabelle and Neil are in charge and their last names are Cassidy.

Yup, Basil is going to be there too, but remember he can't arrest Ratigan, the rules of the house.

So basically, this chapter is with Neil explaining the heist and Ratigan is also putting some input. As you can see, Neil and Isabelle don't get along, but fortunately, there are no blows being thrown.

Yes, so Neil has a crow named Proinsias, which is respectful Gaelic name. I actually first heard it in the Preacher's comic, that was the first name of the Irish vampire, Cassidy. It sounded a little odd to me, so I decided to put it here. I put the bridle and rein because I think Neil would need a way to control the bird. I just had to add that bit with Felicia chasing after him and Neil wanting to shoot her. I actually laughed out loud when I wrote Ratigan chasing after him, yelling "Not my baby!", too damn funny.

If you are wondering why I'm putting the trio and Fidget the only ones from Ratigan's gang working with the Cassidy's group, its because I have the feeling they been with Ratigan the longest, so they are more trustworthy, not to mention they are probably the only ones from the original gang from the first film.

The ending with Isabelle and the champagne was actually added at the last minute, when I finished writing this, I just got the picture of the group raising glasses in a toast. So, I just had to add that part in the ending.

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, for when they actually go Boucherie's ball.

I don't own GMD, but the Cassidy Group are mine! Comments are loved!


	23. Twilight Chapter 8

Ratigan walked in the mansion, looking around the hallways.

Madam Boucherie's mansion was large, all lavishly decorated for the New Year, the guests included.

From what Ratigan knows, everybody is in position, although he hasn't seen Isabelle and Thomas yet, they were supposed to meet him in the foyer.

Ratigan was dressed in his usual suit, except he was wearing a dark blue cravat. Even Fidget was wearing a small tux, since he was supposed to be Ratigan's manservant. Ratigan took off his cape, hat and cane and gave it Fidget, who struggled a bit from the weight. He then saw Madam Boucherie walking towards him, who he greeted with a polite smile.

"Ah, Professor Ratigan, I'm so glad that you could come." she purred "Your servant could drop your things off in your suite"

Ratigan looked at Fidget, who nodded and hobbled off. Boucherie then looked at Ratigan with sultry eyes.

"So, Professor, do you have an escort with you tonight?"

Before, Ratigan could answer, a clear voice said;

"Actually he does."

Ratigan looked to the source of the voice, and his heart went into his throat.

There stood Isabelle wearing a violent gown with some lace on it and a golden pendant around her neck. She was wearing makeup as well; some light blush on her cheeks, lipstick and black eye shadow which made her dual colored eyes stands out more.

She looked beautiful.

Ratigan blushed darkly when he realized he was staring at her, while Isabelle smiled at him as she walked towards the two and Boucherie just glared at her.

"Oh...it's you." Boucherie said distastefully, "Is you servant here?"

"Yes." Isabelle said, nodding, "He's also my bodyguard."

Isabelle pointed behind her and the other two rodents nearly jumped when they saw Thomas standing behind her, also wearing a tuxedo. Ratigan wondered just how long Thomas was actually there without them noticing. He saw Boucherie was getting nervous, it was probably because Thomas towered over her so much.

"W-Well, I hope you both have a nice time." she said quietly, then walking away quickly. Isabelle looked at Thomas with a chuckle.

"I think you scared her." she said with a laugh. "You better get going."

Thomas nodded and walked off to where Fidget went to. Isabelle then looked at Ratigan, who was still staring at her.

"...what?" she asked, watching as he smiled broadly.

"You look beautiful." he breathed out, his smile becoming wider when she blushed.

"Um, thanks." she said softly. "I'm not used to wearing things like this."

Her comment made him chuckle as he walked up to her.

"Well, my dear, I think you look particularly ravishing tonight." he said, then extending his hand, "Now then, shall we head to the ballroom?"

Isabelle smiled and took his hand, as he led her to the ballroom.

As the two entered the ballroom, they saw it was really crowded. They saw criminals and lawmen rubbing shoulders together, knowing that the main rule of Boucherie house was to abide each other, no arrests and no fights.

"Shall we dance, my dear?" Ratigan purred as Isabelle smirked at him.

"I'll be delighted, Professor." she purred back, as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. He took one of her hands in his own and on his other hand on the small of her back. He then lead her in a slow waltz. Isabelle then chuckled softly.

"This is like the first time we met." she said in a hushed tone, making Ratigan chuckle as he nodded. He looked over her and saw Neil with his escort, the oldest Cassidy watching them intently.

"Your cousin is watching us." he said, hearing Isabelle sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not some child he has to watch over!" she said harshly, making him laugh quietly. Isabelle then looked over Ratigan's shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Padriac, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Basil of Baker Street over there?" she said in a whisper. Ratigan twirled them around to see her point of view and sure enough, he saw the detective talking with one of the guests.

The enemies eyes locked and Ratigan gave Basil a malicious grin, snickering at the detective's enraged look.

"Be nice." Isabelle said in a chastely tone. Ratigan snickered again as he twirled them around, not wanting to see the detective right now.

"You weren't joking when he said he looked like Neil." she said in a shocked tone, "He looks enough like him to be his twin!"

"Hmmm, yes, let's not talk about the detective right now, my dear." he said, watching as Isabelle nod and they continued to dance.

Ratigan looked at the woman mouse before him, her dual colored eyes sparkling like jewels. Her eyes were so unique to him; they weren't as boring as any other woman's eyes.

He felt tenderness, affection, and caring towards her. He desired her; not just for her body, but herself as well. Her sharp wit and mischievous nature always kept him on his toes; not to mention her incredibly warm heart has drawn him to her.

That was when he realized it.

He was in love.

This crass, unconventional, volatile and goodhearted mouse he was in love with.

He was brought back to reality when he felt Isabelle lay her head against his chest, smiling at her tenderly. That was when the music ended and they separated, reluctant to break the intimacy of their dance.

They were silent as they stared at each other until Isabelle spoke up, stammering.

"Um, N-Neil is signaling me." she said, as he looked to where Neil is, seeing that he was signaling to her and then he remembered they were on a job.

"Well, you better get going." he said quietly, watching her nod and walk over to her cousin. He watched as Neil put a paper in her hand and said something to her. She then quickly left the room, his chest tightening as she left.

He wanted her to be with him again, to feel her warm body against him again.

He wanted to dance with her again.

AN: And here is the first day of the heist! And its a dance scene, squee!

The beginning when Ratigan stares at Isabelle all dressed up is actually a reference to the film "Anastasia", again. It's when Dimitri see's Anya all dressed up and he just stares in shock. So lovely!

Isabelle is one of those people that looks naturally pretty, but when she dresses up (in feminine clothing), she looks even more pretty. So, I put her in a dress and some makeup on.

Yup, Basil is there and Ratigan just wants to rub it in his face.

Yes, Ratigan realizes he loves Isabelle, finally! Isabelle has always been attracted to Ratigan and she already has a deep affection to him.

Anyway, stay tuned and comments are loved!

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Neil and Thomas!


	24. Twilight Chapter 9

Isabelle walks through the lavish halls, grumbling a bit as she walked in her heels.

She hated this dress and she hated these shoes. Why did women have to wear these things?

Isabelle then blushed as she remembered the dance she just did with Ratigan, the incredibly soft look on his face as he looked at her. It was almost like he was looking at her with love.

Isabelle shook that thought out of her head, affection, sure, but love?

She knows Ratigan is capable of those emotions, but loves is a very strong word; she doesn't even know if Ratigan even feels about her like that. She knows she feels like that about him, though, she has since she first left from his home.

Those thoughts flew from her mind as she finally reached her destination; the treasury room. She slowly opened the doors and took a peek inside.

There in a glass case was the Diadem and there was absolutely no one around. Isabelle had that itchy feeling, that feeling she has to steal something. She was about to go in the room when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back in.

She saw that it was Ratigan, who looked at her with amusement.

"Neil told me to go after you." answering her questioning looks, "He wants to make sure you don't steal it now."

Isabelle scoffed and looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"What, he doesn't trust me?"

"I think with good reason. What were you about to do?" he asked with a purr. Isabelle looked down guiltily and stuck her tongue out at him, making Ratigan chuckle.

They started walking down the halls in silence, Isabelle reading the instructions that Abigail wrote down, Neil somehow got them first and then gave to her in the ballroom. Suddenly, they heard guards coming and Isabelle frantically looked around for a place to hide. She grabbed Ratigan's hand, opened a broom closet and shoved him inside, going in with him. They waited until the footsteps went away and sighed.

"OK, hang on, we need light." Isabelle said, getting a box of matches from the folds of her gown. She lit one up and suddenly yelped, burning it out and startling Ratigan.

"What?" he said.

"Sorry, it's just...you look scary in the dark."

Ratigan just rolled his eyes as Isabelle lit another match and asked Ratigan to hold it.

"OK, now let's try to-"Isabelle started to say as she grabbed the knob, which didn't turn as she tried to open the door. She kept trying to turn it, looking at Ratigan with a surprised expression.

"Wait..." Isabelle said a she looked at Abigail's note and read it quickly. She then groaned and read;

"_Isabelle, if you need to hide somewhere, don't do it in the broom closet of the 4__th__ corridor, the lock sticks. If you do, I'll let you out about midnight and it's a shame that you brought Ratigan into this situation._"

Isabelle and Ratigan looked at each other with a bemused expression on their faces. How did she know that?

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and Ratigan quickly blew out the match. Isabelle then put her ear to the door, bending her body a little bit, not realizing that now her rear was against Ratigan's crotch.

Ratigan blushed darkly, feeling very uncomfortable in his position. The closet was small and narrow, so he couldn't really move anywhere. He bit his lip to suppress a groan, when Isabelle moved closer to him.

"OK, I don't think they're..." Isabelle's sentence trailed off and she slowly looked behind her, seeing a rather embarrassed Ratigan.

"Padriac, why do I feel something poking me from behind me?"

Ratigan just stared at her and then he swiftly turned her around, kissing her hard. She made a surprised noise as he forced his tongue in her mouth, ravishing it. He released her lips and then started to kiss her neck.

"Ratigan...she whispered, "We can't...we're on a job."

"I don't care." he growled, as he trailed kisses down her neck, his hands going to her rear and giving it a squeeze.

"I need you." he rasped out, his hands then trailing her curves, "I want you."

Isabelle couldn't deny that she wanted him as well, that fiery night in his study was still fresh in her mind. She wants him just as bad.

She pulled away and looks straight in his face.

"Claim me." she whispered.

He growled loudly and circled his arms around her waist, lifting her up, kissing her soundly. Isabelle wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him back with equal passion.

Ratigan is ready to claim what was already his.

AN: Whew, another chapter! OK, some things to point out.

Like I said, Isabelle was already in love with Ratigan, since she left in the first part of Into the Night.

Yeah, Isabelle is a bit of klepto, when she wants to steal something, she really needs to steal it.

If you are wondering how Isabelle had a box of matches in her dress, she just has skills like that, like putting ten knives in her thief outfit. And yes, I dot think that Ratigan looks scary in the dark.

Pfft, I just had to put that with Abby putting that in the note when Ratigan and Isabelle are locked in the closet. She knows everything.

Yeah, Isabelle and Ratigan are about to do it...in a closet...while they are on a job.

Anyway, stay tuned, for the next chapter is smut and comments are loved!

I don't own GMD, just Abby and Isabelle!


	25. Twilight Chapter 10

The two criminals kissed passionately, as their tongues dueled against each other.

Isabelle out her arms around his neck as Ratigan's hands pulled her dress back, gripping her bare thighs. One of his hands started untying the back of her dress, undoing the hooks. He quickly did that and then undid the back of her corset. He then pushed it all down to her waist, showing him her bare chest and ample breast. He lifted her higher, sucking one of her breasts, grazing the nipple with his sharp teeth.

Isabelle moaned as she pressed his head closer to her chest, feeling his long tongue lick her breasts. She breathed harder as she tried to move his jacket down and take off his cravat. She didn't realize that as she tried to pull it off, it was going tighter around his neck. He growled as he release her with one hand and ripped his cravat along with his jacket. He then saw her breathing heavily, her chest nearly heaving.

"P-Padriac, I n-need you...please!"

Ratigan looked at her panting. He wanted her just a bad, so he undid his zipper, letting his hard-on out. He then lifted her a bit, removing her underwear. He groaned slightly when he felt just how wet she was, she was actually dripping down her thighs.

Taking a deep breath, he put the tip in her, both rodents hitching from the intense feeling. Ratigan then put more of himself in her, his eyes shut tightly as he grind his teeth, as he felt wrapped in her tight heat. He then heard Isabelle whimper, making him open his eyes and seeing her face scrunched in pain and tears in her eyes. He was about to ask what was wrong when he realized just how tight she was.

Oh shit.

Isabelle hasn't slept with anyone since that preacher's kid when she was 14; she was unbelievably tight.

"Isabelle." he whispered, seeing he look at him with tear-filled eyes. "Do you want me to-"

He didn't finish his sentence when she smashed his lips to his, shaking her head. He understood as he slowly thrust into her, stopping whenever she gasped in pain. By the third thrust, she started to moan as he started panting.

Isabelle then gave a loud moan, when Ratigan suddenly covered her mouth.

"Isabelle, we're hiding. We have to be quiet." eh whispered, even though he was having problems being quiet as well. Isabelle nodded as she bit her lip, trying to keep her moans in. Ratigan grunted and growled as he continued to thrust into her.

Ratigan then remembers what Neil said, about being with Isabelle was like playing with fire. He understands as he thrust into her; he felt like every fiber in his being was burning. My God, he felt like he was being burned alive.

Isabelle was trying hard not to scream as she bit Ratigan's shoulder, eyes clenched shut. She felt so full, yet she loved every minute of it. She kept whispering his name over and over, feeling him grip her thighs harder as she said it.

She heard him whisper many things to her, saying "Darling" and "Isabelle" in a raspy tone. One of the things he said that got her a little confused was him saying, "My Valkyrie". She tried to understand what he meant, but the other sensations she was feeling made it fly from her mind.

She opened her eyes and saw that his large tail was thrashing widely. She then pulled back to look at his face, which was just as flushed as her, while they stared at each other with passion in their eyes.

"P-Padriac..." she whispered, "I-I'm close."

Ratigan nodded and said, "So...am I."

As he thrust harder into her, both breathing heavily as they felt their orgasms approaching, Isabelle suddenly hugged herself tighter around him and smashed her lips to Ratigan's, screaming in his mouth as an orgasm ripped through her. Ratigan felt her tighten around her and with a loud groan/growl, he poured into her.

His legs suddenly felt weak as they slid to the floor, still clutching each other. Ratigan removed his hands from her thighs, noticing that they are now dark bruises on them. Isabelle seemed to catch her breath as she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. He smiled roguishly as he kissed her back. Suddenly, Isabelle pulled away, leaving him confused.

"Padriac...what time is it?" she asked Ratigan went into his vest pocket (which he wondered why it wasn't ripped off) and took out his pocket watch.

"Its five to midnight." he said, then his eyes widened with realization.

Abigail was supposed to let them out at midnight.

They quickly got up and tried to hurriedly fix themselves up. Ratigan zipped up his pants, put on his jacket (which he realized distastefully was wrinkled) and tie up his cravat.

Isabelle pulled her corset and gown up. She tried to reach the back of it to tie them, but Ratigan moved her hands away as he tied it and button up her gown. Apparently, it was just on time, because they heard a knock on the door and Abigail's voice.

"Isabelle, Professor, are you in there?"

"Yes, we are, Abby." Isabelle said as Abigail (who was wearing a maids outfits) opened the door, the youngest Cassidy noticing that they both looked tense as they left he room. She then shook her head and went to business.

"OK, you suite is on the 4rd floor, third door to the right. Professor, you room is right next to hers." she said, giving them their keys, and then looking at the two suspiciously.

"Are you two alright?" she said, watching them blink and nod frantically.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks, Abby!" Isabelle said frantically, and then leaving quickly to her suite, with Ratigan following suit. He noticed that Isabelle was walking oddly, then he realized that she was actually limping. He grimaced; he didn't mean to be so rough with her.

Isabelle then stopped in front of her suite, turning to look at her rat lover. When she looked up at his face, she blushed darkly and averted her eyes, making him chuckle. He tilted her chin to look up at him, dual colored eyes meeting smoldering yellow.

"I must ask, my dear...was I...a boring lover?"

Isabelle looked at him with disbelief, wondering why he would ask her that. That's when she remembered when she told him of her first time, how boring it was. She blushed darkly and shook her head.

"No, you weren't. You were a bona fide good lover." she said, making him laugh loudly. He then gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then started walking to his own room. He then looked back at her with a secret smile.

"I can assure you my dear, next time, it will be much better than the last."

The statement made Isabelle blush even more, wondering just how much better the next time they make love will be.

AN: FINALLY! A SMUT CHAPTER! I BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1!

Yeah, they do it in a closet while on a job, not a smart idea and its a miracle that nobody heard them.

Yeah, I don't think Isabelle with sleep with anyone since that kid when she was 14 back at Clearwater because she wants to share it with someone she equally wants. That's why she was really tight.

Remember what Neil said to Ratigan at the end of chapter 17, Twilight Chapter 2? About being with Isabelle is like being with fire and that she's a Valkyrie? Ratigan is thinking that while he's making love to her, it just sounds good.

So, Abby let them out, they got to their rooms and Isabelle tells Ratigan that he wasn't boring at all. I just had to make her say something southern like "bona fide". Lol, she sounds cute saying it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one is the heist. So stay tuned and comments are loved!

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Abigail!


	26. Twilight Chapter 11

Today was the day.

Today was the day of the heist.

Ratigan was in the ballroom standing in the shadows, watching the guests dance. He chuckled as he watched Klaus and Rose glide across the floor, smiling at each other. Those two were becoming closer ever since they started dancing, odds were that they forgot they were on an actual job. He also sees Neil dancing with his escort, it looked like it took all the forces of the universe to smile at her.

Ratigan took out his watch and saw they had five minutes till the New Year. He watched as Neil looked at his direction, with Ratigan holding up five fingers, showing how much time they have left. He then watched as Neil danced near Klaus, whispering to him.

By now, Abigail, Fidget and the trio are already waiting with Felicia outside, Isabelle was already in the treasury room and Thomas was getting to his position.

Now all he has to do was wait.

Isabelle was crouched on the chandelier ,wearing her thief's outfit, in the treasury room. She was staring at the diadem in its glass case, although it looked more like she was glaring at it.

They learned yesterday that the glass case was melted down, so they couldn't just take it off quickly. However, Neil got the idea that the explosion will loosen it and make it tip over.

She already filled two bags with the jewel's here, so now she just waiting for Thomas cue.

She looked at her watch and sighed.

3 minutes left.

Thomas arrived at the wing with a large bag in hand. He was glad that it was empty. He doesn't want to hurt anyone on this job.

He looked at the bag with the bomb in it; Klaus told him to shake the bag first before throwing it, to mix the chemicals together and get the effect.

He looked at his watch; 20 seconds left.

Thomas shook the bag, hearing the chemicals fizzle. He then put his arm back, preparing to throw as he counted the seconds in his head.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Thomas threw the bag, moving away quickly as the bag hit the ground.

BOOM!

Thomas was thrown back from the explosion, falling on his back. He shakily got up and shook his head, which was spinning at the moment. He looked at the demolished wing with wide eyes.

"Wow" he thought.

Ratigan nearly fell off his feet as the whole room shook from the explosion. Klaus and Rose held on to each other to keep themselves balance, while Neil just stared upwards, a rather satisfied smirk on his face.

The genius looked at Ratigan and he knew that was his cue. He stole a look at Basil, who looked quite bewildered and was frantically looking around.

He smiled and then left the room with haste.

Isabelle yelled when the room shook and she saw that the glass case coming loose. She saw it tip over and she quickly got down and grabbed it before it fell to the floor. She then took out the fake diadem and swiftly made the switch, placing the glass case back in place.

She looked at the real diadem with a grin and then it in her bag.

Time to meet with the others,

Cold air hits Isabelle's masked face as she jumped and cart wheeled over the buildings ridges. She saw Felicia and the group waiting for her on the ground. She whistled shrilly, getting their attention.

"Heads up!" she called out, throwing one bag over the edge, watching as Thomas caught it and then caught the second one she threw. She then started climbing up to the roof, seeing Neil and Ratigan were already there with Proisnias; the rat professor holding his top hat in the crosswinds.

"E'llo." She said, pulling her mask up to show her face, grinning at the two. Ratigan grinned back, but Neil just gave her a serious look.

"Hurry up, the boundaries are down, the police are active now."

"Eh, Neil, they are too distracted." Isabelle said with a shrug. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly, two shots were fired near Isabelle's feet and they heard a loud, "FREEZE!"

They looked and saw Basil and some other police mice (who were also at the party) with their guns drawn. Suddenly, Neil took put his revolver and squeezed off five shots, one of the bullets hitting an oil lamp, which spilled over them. Isabelle took this chance to run to Proisnias and jump on his back.

"Go, Go!" she yelled, with Neil nodding and pulling Proisnias reins, making the crow caw and fly off his perch. Suddenly, a bullet zipped by them, shot by one of the police mice.

"Ok, straight down." Neil murmured, pulling the crows reins, making the bird go in a dive. Isabelle shrieked as she held on to Ratigan, who was also holding on for dear life, while he held his hat also in place. When Neil flew straight, Isabelle bounced in her seat and fell off, her eyes wide in fright.

Ratigan cursed loudly and grabbed Isabelle's sleeve, his eyes widening when it tore from his grip. Isabelle grasped air until she grabbed his cape. He pulled it until he got her into his arms, falling onto his back. He gave a sigh of relief as he looked at the equally relived thief on his chest. She smiled at him, giggling a bit that his top hat was lopsided on his head.

"You got it?" he asked, making Isabelle grin as she opened her bag, showing the two men the diadem. Neil smiled as he looked back at the direction they were flying.

"Nice work, you two." He said. Isabelle then looked at Ratigan with a smile.

"We did it." She said softly, making Ratigan grin at her and grab her chin.

"We sure did, my dear." He said, giving her a full kiss, with her kissing back.

An job well done indeed.

AN: God, this took me three days to write! After massive reediting and ideas, this was born!

So, here is the heist, with explosions, narrows escape, bullets and success in one chapter.

Yeah, Klau and Rose like each other! Squee! Also, Neil is not the most sociable of mice; it takes a lot for him to smile.

So, the couple rides out with Proisnias, which I a lot like riding a roller coaster. Yeesh!

One of the things that inspired this chapter was an image of Ratigan and Isabelle holding on when Proisnias makes the dive and Neil is just holding on to the reins. Such an awesome image.

So, the Diadem job was a success and now it's party time. Stay tuned!

I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy group! Comments' are loved!


	27. Twilight Chapter 12

Ratigans lair was bustling with activity, ale and champagne was being passed around.

The Diadem job was a success, they were able to fence it for 750,000 pounds.

Everyone was sitting in the throne room, taking drinks and just chatting. The Rat Trap band was also there, playing a little bit of music. Isabelle stopped talking to Ratigan for a moment and grinned at Neil.

"Neil, give us a song." She said, grinning at her cousin. Neil smiled and reached to his side, taking out a fiddle. Ratigan raised an eyebrow, another similarity to Basil, who plays the violin.

"What type of tune?" he asked.

"Give us a lively tune." Isabelle said, making him nod and tucking it under his chin. He then started to play, giving out an energetic tune. He started tapping his foot along with the music, while everyone clapped to it.

Rose then took Klaus to the middle of the floor and they started a sprightly jig. Some of the thugs went and dance along with them. Suddenly, Thomas grabbed Abigail and they started to dance along with them, with him twirling Abigail a lot. Ratigan was a little surprised that the large rat was so quick on his feet.

He looked at Isabelle with a smile, getting up and took her hand, taking her tot eh dance floor. Isabelle kept shaking her head and saying no, but she laughed as they dance.

The dancing continued for another ten minutes until Neil finished the song. He shook his hands, grimacing a little and put his fingers in a glass of water.

"Sorry, I haven't played that tune since I was 13." He said with a sheepish smile, "I think it was for a confirmation."

Everyone laughed at the declaration and went back to their drinks. Some of the thugs continued to dance.

2 HOURS LATER OF HARD PARTYING

The lair was very quiet except for the occasional snores.

Most of the thugs were passed out on the floor, including the Cassidy group. Thomas was curled up in a ball on the floor, snoring loudly. Abigail, Fidget and Bill were all snuggled against hi, sharing his warmth.

Tony and Francis were currently cuddling together in the corner, fast asleep. Odds were they were unaware of their current positions.

Klaus and Rose were spooned together near the pile of jewels while Neil was sleeping soundly on the jewels.

Isabelle sighed as she put the last blanket on Neil, smiling at the job well done and the incredibly vibrant partying they did. She already cleaned up and wearing a white nightgown, feeling tired from the high-profiled job. She heard a cough behind her and saw Ratigan smiling at her.

He wasn't wearing his usual attire; he was only wearing his black pants, his white collared shirt and his boots. Isabelle licked her lips, he looked good enough to eat.

"Well darling, I have to say, a job well done."

Isabelle nodded and looked at the sleeping criminals, smiling.

"Thanks. You know, I never seen them have this much fun, especially Klaus and Rose. They were such-"

Her sentence was cut off when she felt Ratigan grab her left hand and put his other hand on her stomach, pressing her back to his chest. Her face flushed when she felt him kiss her palm. He then bend down to her ear and whispered;

"I think a job well done deserves an award on both parts. Don't you agree, darling?"

His hot breath on her ear made her shiver and her knees shake. She then swiftly moves her head and kissed him. Ratigan was surprised by her action, but he kissed her back, moaning slightly.

When they parted, they looked at each other with passion in their eyes. They wanted each other and they wanted it now.

With a loud laugh, Ratigan swept Isabelle in his arms, varying her bridal style as she giggled. He then carried her to the bedroom, unaware of the blue eyes watching with curiosity.

Rose watched as the couple fade from sight and then sighed, snuggling into Klaus arms.

"It's about time."

AN: And here we have the party!

I was inspired by two things;

One, by WingsOfASong fanfic, The Pirate Caper, with her putting the cast through a part scene, which was awesome.

Two; that Geico commercial with Charlie Daniels playing a mean fiddle. Neil is playing like that.

Yup, Neil has another similarity to Basil; the fiddle is in the violin family, so it counts. I put him playing the fiddle because he's Irish and also form the south, so I just had to put that. I also to put them dancing a jig, blame my music professor.

Hmm, Thomas dancing with Abby? What does that mean?

So, Klaus and Rose are obviously together, already sleeping together. Lolz. Yeah, Rose doesn't know that Ratigan and Isabelle already did it.

Squee, Ratigan giving Isabelle a gentleman's kiss. I squeed like a moron when I wrote that. So, you could guess what they are going to do in the next chapter, heh heh.

Smut in the next chapter, stay tuned!

I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy group! Comments are loved!


	28. Twilight Chapter 13

Ratigan kicked his door open, getting in the room and swiftly closing it. He then carried Isabelle to the bed and gently put her on it. That was when Isabelle got a good look of the room.

It was dark except for being illuminated by about 10 candles. It gave a romantic and intimate feeling in the room. Ratigan kneeled in front of Isabelle, a smile on his face.

"I'm yours tonight." He said softly, making Isabelle smile as she leaned closer.

"As I am yours." she said, making the Professor smile. He pressed his lips o hers as he gently pushed her down to the bed, climbing on top of her.

Clothes were quickly discarded, their lips never leaving each other. There was no rush this time, they will take their time, the night was all theirs.

Isabelle's hands ran over his back, feeling the scars he received from the Big Ben incident. She could also feel how built he is; she had an idea from seeing how large he looked in his suit. But now, she could feel the muscles under his fur.

Ratigan ran his hands over Isabelle's body, feeling toned muscles from her constant acrobatics, but however her body was undoubtedly feminine. He also felt a few scars from her excursions, but he didn't care, she was beautiful to him.

He pulled away from her lips as he kissed and nipped down her neck, hearing her gasp. He stopped at her full breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking while his other hand massaged the other. Isabelle gasped again, her arms going around his head and pressing him closer to her chest. She gave a cry when she felt his sharp teeth graze it and his long tongue pressing against it.

Ratigan then started kissing his way down, stopping at her legs. He then opened them, taking in her scent and seeing how wet she was.

He smiled when he saw how embarrassed she was and then she cried out when he started licking her folds.

Isabelle writhed under him, feeling his long tongue lick her inside and nearly jumping when he started to lick and suck her clit. Ratigan held her down as he licked her faster, groaning t the taste.

"P-Padriac." Isabelle gasped, "I-I'm going to-"

She couldn't finish her sentence as she cried out as she came in Ratigan's mouth, with the rat drinking every drop. He pulled away as he looked at her flushed state, licking his lips.

"You taste delicious darling." He said, making her look at him with an annoyed expression, which made him laugh. He climbed up on her, kissing her soundly. Isabelle groaned, for all she could taste herself on his lips. Suddenly, she quickly flipped them over, with her on top and him on the bottom. She deepened the kiss as her paws cupped his face and his tightened around her waist. She pulled away as she looked at his face, his passion mirroring hers.

"I want you." She whispered.

"Then have me." He rasped out, giving her a tooth grin. She grinned back as she sat on his lap, grabbing his cock and positioning herself on top of it. She then took a deep breath and settled down on it. She groaned as she tried to get accustomed to his large size, he was so big in her. She watched as Ratigan took hold of her hips and slowly guides her downwards, both groaning at the feeling.

Ratigan breathed in deeply as she felt her engulf him. He then watched as Isabelle started rocking against him, gasping at the feeling.

Isabelle first started a slow pace, until Ratigan growled and thrust his hips upwards, making her gasp. She then started riding him faster, her eyes closed as she threw her head back, moaning. Ratigan started to move with her, his hands tightly around her waist. He watched as Isabelle moaned, throwing her head back at every thrust. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked in the throes of passion. Her pants were matching his growls as they rocked against each other.

"P-Padriac, I'm going to cum." She gasped out, making Ratigan groan.

"Then…let go, darling." He whispered.

Isabelle suddenly gasped and screamed when a orgasm ripped through her. Ratigan yelled out when he felt her walls tighten around him and he threw his head back into the pillow, grinding his teeth as he came into her.

The lovers panted as Isabelle fell onto his chest, her body feeling boneless. She felt Ratigan shift under her, pulling himself out of her as he lay down. She looked up at Ratigan with a lopsided smile, while he smiled at her as he stroked her cheek.

Ratigan's expression then turned to one of confliction. He then sighed and looked with Isabelle with a serious expression.

"Isabelle, there's something I need to tell you." He said, making Isabelle tilt her head in question.

"I…I…You see…it's…" he stuttered out, groaning as he couldn't finish his sentence. Why was it so hard to say those words? Those words that told her about everything he felt about her.

He then felt Isabelle's finger touched his lips, silencing him. She gave a soft smile.

"I know what you are trying to say…I love you, too, Padriac."

His ears perked up at her declaration and he gave her a genuine, happy smile. He cupped her head as he gave her a soft kiss, with her kissing back. Isabelle then sighed happily as she snuggled into his chest, his arms going around her waist as their tails intertwined, sleeping off the blissful love they made.

AN: Here we have Isabelle and Ratigan making sweet love. This time it's more intimate and soft.

I think it's very hard to say I love you to a person you really care about her and I think Ratigan would have a hard time saying it, but Isabelle knows.

Ok, next chapter is the last of twilight. Stay tuned!

I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle! Comments are loved!


	29. Twilight Chapter 14

Ratigans eyes slowly opened, blinking himself awake. He then looked down at the weight on his chest , smiling lightly.

Isabelle was fast asleep on his chest, her ears twitching now and then. He smiled broadly as he kissed the top of her head. The events of last night flowed through his mind, remembering that he tried to confess to her, but she already figured it out.

He sighed as he knows he has to get up. He slowly got up, carefully making sure that she didn't wake up. He then started getting dressed in his usual attire, guessing that the others must have woken up and is complaining of hangovers. He turned around as he was tying his cravat and smiled when he sees Isabelle still fast asleep, hugging his pillow. He chuckled as he walked over and kissed her cheek. He stroked it with his long fingers and whispered in her ears;

"I love you, my darling."

He then walked out of the room, not noticing that the thief was smiling in her sleep.

Ratigan sat in the dining room, drinking a cup of black coffee and reading the newspaper. He heard a loud groan and looked up, seeing the group looking tired and rubbing their heads

"There's coffee in the kitchen." He said, chuckling. They all nodded and went except for Rose, who walked towards the large rat.

"Monsieur Ratigan, what did you do last night after our little party?" she purred. That was when Neil came in the room with a cup of coffee and looked at the Professor, waiting for his answer.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern, Miss Rose." He said, watching as she nodded with a smirk.

"Mmm-hmmm."

They heard a yawn behind them and saw Isabelle walking towards them in her nightgown.

"Morning." She mumbled as the group walked out of the kitchen saying their own good mornings. Then to everyone surprise, she walked to the table and sat on Ratigan's lap. When she saw everyone's shocked look, she glared at them.

"What are you looking at?" she growled out, making everyone rush away. Before Neil left though, he glared at Ratigan with a look that said;

"I'm watching you."

Ratigan just rolled his eyes as Isabelle made herself comfortable on his lap and he coiled an arm around her waist to keep her steady. He then looked at her with a sly smile.

"I think there's an article here that might interest you, my dear." He said, giving her the newspaper. She took it and looked at the headline, a big grin spreading on her face. It said;

"ROBBERY OF DIADEM AT PARTY! BASIL OF BAKER STREET ON THE CASE!"

She then gave Ratigan an impish smile, which mirrored his own.

"Basil of Baker Street is looking for us." She giggled "What could be a better compliment?"

Ratigan threw his head back and gave a loud laugh. He wonders just how many jobs he and his lover could pull off to rub it into the detectives face.

AN: And here is the final chapter of Twilight, Enjoy!

So, Ratigan gets up and tells Isabelle in her sleep that he loves her (loser!), but Isabelle heard him. Squee! Rose has an idea of what they did, but she's not telling. Neil kinda does, so all he does is glare at him. Ratigan is use to it though.

Yup, Basil is on the case and Isabelle feels so smug because she knows how good Basil is with his job and it's almost a compliment that he's trying to get them now. Raitgan is just amused by her.

Ok, as of now, Into the Night is on hiatus. I'm still noodling with the third and final part of this series; Nightfall. But don't worry; I'm still going to write stories with Ratigan and Isabelle, along with some new GMD stories.

I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy Group! Comments are loved!


End file.
